


Gusto Ko (Pagsundo)

by forgottenforever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Architect Baekhyun Byun, Celebrity Supermodel Chanyeol Park, Ex-Almost, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Starting Over Again AU, almosts
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenforever/pseuds/forgottenforever
Summary: Kung saan ang pagpapatawad at pagkalimot ay malabong konsepto para kay Baekhyun. (Alternatively, Kyungsoo believes in second chances and Baekhyun doesn't... pero Chanyeol begs to differ. Also, bakit ba lagi nalang nagmamatter ang say ni Kyungsoo dito?)





	Gusto Ko (Pagsundo)

**Author's Note:**

> Medyo _Starting Over Again!_ AU but this time, wala si _Mama Mary._ This has been the most challenging AU I’ve written kasi I’m far from the mentioned professions and kinapa-kapa ko lang ang lahat. I tried to include a lot of informative bits here and there lalo na if you’re into designing in general, pati ang whole Design Process, I tried to make it sound _realistic_ lalo na sa timeframe. Keyword: **tried**. I’m so sorry. 
> 
> PROMPT # 19 - Baekhyun/Chanyeol  
> Binasted ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol noong college dahil kailangan nya daw magfocus sa acads at boards. Now years later, nagkita sila ulit as successful professionals. Narealize ni Baekhyun what he has lost noon dahil feeling nya wala nang gusto si Chanyeol sa kanya.
> 
> The title is from an OPM song na paulit-ulit kong pine-play while writing this fic kaya heavily inspired din ang fic with that song.
> 
> Before humaba ang notes, can I just say… **_sobrang hirap ng adulting, shet._**
> 
>  _“Palagi kang sinasaisip,_  
>  _gising man o nananaghinip._  
>  _Walang katulad na bigkis tayo._  
>  _Sa dinadami ng makikilala mo,_  
>  _sana'y ako parin ang siyang piliin mo.”_ –[Gusto ko (Pagsundo)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCD4NER9EW8), _Up Dharma Down_

 

Magulo at maingay sa office somewhere in Quezon City, malayo mula sa photos sa magazines kung saan ito nafeature bilang one of the highly sought for na design firm sa bansa. The office has never been this magulo, the firm could look and be better. There are scattered papers across the long discussion table kasama ng mga revised floorplans na halos magkulay pula na sa dami ng revised parts paper weighted with different swatches of hardwood floors and swatches of paint. It was long office space, filled with load of organized items and swatches for use. 

 

Dagdag pa na ang head sa firm na ito ay gumraduate mula sa pinakamagaling na unibersidad sa bansa, not to mention, nagtop din sa Boards ng Architecture noong panahon niya. Hindi lang iyon dahil after ng halos ng limang taon ng pag-aaral at dalawang taon para sa internship, sa husay niya ay nang makapasa siyang top 1 sa boards ay kinuha siya agad ng isang magaling na firm.

 

Not even a year into working sa said firm, he decided na gusto pa niyang mag-aral ulit, and at that time, gusto rin niyang aralin ang Interior Design.

 

It was amazing how Baekhyun managed to study sa second degree niya at the same time ay ang maghandle ng mga projects sa firm na pinapasukan niya. Classes sa umaga, work sa hapon at gabi. It was toxic, kung tutuusin. Pero yun ang gusto ni Baekhyun. Juggling acads and work, it was Baekhyun’s forte.

 

Bale, walong taon sa Architecture at lima naman sa larangan ng Interior Design, kung saan top parin siya sa licensure exam.

 

It’s been only two years since B&D, pero booked na ang company sa iba’t-ibang projects. Sugal ang pagbubukas ng sariling design firm pero everything was going their way, Kyungsoo investing sa company, and Baekhyun not disappointing with their first big shot at a project sa sariling firm.

 

With Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s perseverance para sa hawak-kamay nilang pagveventure sa business world, B&D was born _. Build & Design_ by _Byun & Do_.

 

Ang thirteen years of hardships and trials sa pag-aaral at board exams ay walang-wala dahil nasa tugatog na ng tagumpay ang isang Baekhyun Byun. 

 

Of course. He’s _Baekhyun Byun._ Walang ibang lugar for him except sa pinakataas. 

 

“Good morning, sir B.” Bati ng secretary niya sabay abot ng mainit-init pang kape sa nag-aabang na palad ni Baekhyun. Ngumiti siya dito at nagtanong ng “How’s the joint project with _La Casa_?” bago uminom sa cup niya. Mukhang kinulang na naman sa asukal pero, wala na siya sa mood para mag-inarte.

 

Hindi siya nakatulog nang maayos because he had to revise all the designs na ipinasa sa kanya. It was all mediocre and hindi papasa sa standards ng clients, knowing na pinag-tripan na naman ang mga newly-hired at sa kanila ipinasa at ipinagawa, wala man lang tulong mula sa mga head ng bawat department. Kailangan ng kids ng matinding lecture… literal na lecture about design concept dahil _what the fuck is this?_

 

“So far, we’re on the construction phase, medyo may conflict lang with the floorboards so we, _meaning I_ , had to look for a new supplier for hardwood kasi, they were causing delay sa buong project.” Sagot ni Seulgi, Baekhyun’s assistant.

 

Umirap ang mga mata ni Baekhyun, _hay nako._ “Cut ties sa supplier na pinanggalingan ng problem, we don’t like incompetent partners. Anyway,” Sabi ni Baekhyun bago pinisil ang pisngi ni Seulgi, “Good job, Seul. Tell me how your date went last night.”

 

Tumawa ang assistant niya dahil mukhang may naalala at sinuntok sa braso, bago ibulong ang, _“Yummers.”_

 

Hindi maiwasan ni Baekhyun ang tumawa, pero nagpanggap siyang sobrang nasaktan sa suntok ng kaibigan, “Aray, ha. _Ganda ka?”_ Bago nagclear ng lalamunan si Baekhyun at nagsabi ng “Huy, decorum.”

 

“Wouldn’t happen without all your help, _sir.”_ Diin na diin ang paggamit ni Seulgi ng sir, “So, thank you. _Yes, ganda ako_.” Kulang nalang ay gamitin ni Seulgi ang _hihi_ bilang pagtawa pero dahil nasa office sila ay kailangan mag-observe ng decorum.

_“Ang arte, Seul, ha.”_ he whispers bago magpanggap na masungit at magsabi ng, “Back to work na, Seulgi. Sabihin mo kakausapin ko yung mga new designers ha.”

 

Tinignan siya ni Seulgi na para bang nagsasabi ng _“Alam mo ‘yan.”_ bago ito lumakad [read: rumampa] papalayo kay Baekhyun at sumignal ng “ok” sa kamay niya. 

 

Dala-dala ang kape sa isang kamay, pumasok siya sa office niya kung saan nakita niyang nakaupo sa upuan niya ang bestfriend niya since college days, si Kyungsoo. Siya rin ang namamahala sa marketing department bilang direktor ng company nilang dalawa.

 

“Hello, _my 30 year old virgin friend_ , good morning.” Bati sa kanya neto with a smile na nang-aasar, “Mukhang puyat ka, may miracle na bang nangyari last night para bawiin ko ang title mo?”

 

Nag-squint ang mga mata ni Baekhyun bago siya sumagot ng, “Wala. Umalis ka dyan bago kita sisantihin.”

 

“Sungit naman, alam mong hindi mo ko pwedeng sisantihin,” Kyungsoo says habang lumilipat ng upuan sa harap ng desk ni Baekhyun, “Ano ngang problema at bakit puyat ka? Hindi bagay ang Balenciaga accessorized with a _sama ng loob._ ”

 

“Hindi na-check ang concept boards bago makarating sa akin, even the plans, have you seen those plans? Ilan gumawa ‘non, apat? _Parang hindi naman_ , parang isa lang… _isa lang tapos cinram the night before._ ” Baekhyun rants at ipinlakda ang sarili sa upuang pinanggalingan ni Kyungsoo. “Also, why are you here?”

 

“Bored ako sa sarili kong office, B.” Ang sabi ng kaibigan niya, “I have nothing else to do.”

 

“Don’t you have… wedding stuff to deal with?” Winasiwas ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay dahil hindi niya alam ang itatawag. His bestfriend is getting married, masaya naman siya. Sobrang saya niya dahil natagpuan na ni Kyungsoo ang makakasama niya habangbuhay. Plus, he was marrying his other bestfriend.

 

Masaya naman talaga siya kung hindi lang pinamumukha ni Kyungsoo sa kanya ang sitwasyon niya ngayon. Sure he’s successful, he’s filthy rich dahil nakapila ang projects right at his company’s doorstep, he’s good looking, he has everything.

 

Everything except decision-making skill pagdating sa personal life dahil kahit hindi niya aminin ay nagsusuffer siya araw-araw dahil sa maling pagpili niya.

 

But he can live with it, he can buy more shoes to fill the emptiness na nararamdaman niya. He can adopt more dogs para malunod ang silence with the yips and barks para naman hindi niya maramdamang mag-isa lang siya.

 

“Trabaho na yun ng coordinator, anong use ng wedding coordinator if ako rin ang kikilos sa lahat?” Ang sagot ni Kyungsoo habang pinakikielaman ang mga portfolio ni Baekhyun sa mesa niya. “How have you been?”

 

“Terrible,” ang sagot ni Baekhyun hindi umaangat ang ulo mula sa pagchecheck ng emails sa laptop niya, “Like always.”

 

“That’s good. At least consistent ka. _Ooh,_ I like this commercial unit, ito ba yung sa Makati?” Ang tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa isang coffee shop na dinesign niya, “Mukhang okay pang _chill_.”

 

“You’re thirty, stop using the word _“chill”_ hindi bagay.” Natatawa si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo na mukhang offend na offend sa narinig kay Baekhyun.

 

“At least I don’t look old, sabi kaya sakin last time nung umattend ako nung binyag ng anak ni Yixing, akala student ako ni Yixing.”

 

“Oh please, nagpapapaniwala ka naman.” Umirap si Baekhyun, “How’s Yixing, by the way? God, sana hindi siya nagalit kasi hindi ako umabot.”

 

“He’s okay, naiintindihan daw niyang hindi ka pumunta kasi nandun si _ano_.” Ang nonchalant ng boses ni Kyungsoo about the topic, hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun maging rigid and stiff mula sa pagkakaupo niya.

 

Cinlear niya ang throat niya at binaba ang laptop screen, sighing he says, “ _You know that’s not the reason_ kung bakit hindi ako nakapunta.”

 

“I know, sinabi ko naman.” He says, “Everyone seems to think otherwise, feeling nila hindi pa kayo nakaka-move on.”

 

“Wala namang dapat mag-move on,” ang sabi ni Baekhyun, “It’s not like nag-iiwasan kami. Nagsasakto lang talagang hindi kami nagtutugma ng schedule.”

 

And it’s not like makakaiwas talaga si Baekhyun _. He’s_ practically everywhere! Everywhere meaning as in, _everywhere._

 

“Sure, B. Kakalimutan ko yung mga biglaang pag-cancel mo dahil _may client_ na _biglaang_ nagrequest for a meeting.” Sinimulan ni Kyungsoo, “Pero wala naman, and you just did not want to see _him_.”

 

“That was one time,” Pagod na pagod na si Baekhyun mag-explain. “And a few years ago! I was busy with my second degree _and_ my work. _Cut me some slack naman.”_

 

“Late na for that, hindi naman natin hawak utak ng mga kaibigan natin tuwing may dinner and mini-reunions sa barkada eh.”

 

Nawalan na ng gana makinig si Baekhyun dahil narinig niya ang salitang “reunion”. He hates reunions dahil mas ipinamumukha lang sa kanya na totoo ang title na ibinigay sa kanya ng bestfriend niya… _30 year old virgin._ At least he’s successful, so hindi masyadong masakit. Konti lang.

 

At tsaka he’s not technically a virgin, nagkaron din naman siya ng fair share of fun nung nag-aaral siya back in college. Hindi naman siya yung upright model student, pumaparty rin naman siya. He just doesn’t do love… not anymore. He’s too busy for that.

 

At least that’s what he believes in, hanggang ngayon.

 

Kyungsoo sighs nang makitang tulala si Baekhyun. So to lighten up the mood, like he always does, inasar niya na naman si Baekhyun. “If only sinagot mo si _Chanyeol Park_ , pakiramdam ko hindi ka ganito kasungit and boring when it comes to reunions and parties. Grabe yung possibilities, ‘no?”

 

Yun ang sinabi sa kanya ni Kyungsoo at para bang mas pumait pa ang kapeng iniinom niya nang marinig na niya ang pangalang binanggit ni Kyungsoo.

 

Ilang beses nang nababanggit _si ano_ and _him_ , but never his name.

 

Pumait lalo ang panlasa niya, mas nawalan siya ng gana makipag-usap, ang aga-aga pa pero parang nawawalan na siya ng gana magtrabaho at mas gusto niya nalang humiga at _isipin kung gaano kalungkot ang buhay niya._

 

“Let’s not go there.” Plain na sagot niya kay Kyungsoo. Obviously, wala na talaga sa mood si Baekhyun.

 

“What? Nawala ka sa mood, kasi totoo?”

 

Eto talagang matabil na dila ni Kyungsoo.

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it. Please leave, Kyungsoo. Mahaba pa ang araw, ayaw kong masira lang. Just leave, paki-lock nalang on your way out.”

 

And he does, naiwan si Baekhyun na nakaupo, he slouches on his seat at inikot ito patalikod, humarap sa kanya ang sandamakmak na certificates at pati ang diplomas niya na nakasabit sa wall niya. It was overwhelming, sa tabi neto ay ang mga plaques of recognition sa isang Baekhyun Byun, successful Architect and Interior Designer, maging newspaper cut-outs ng articles tungkol sa B&D, it was all over his wall.

 

Bumaba ang mga mata niya sa photos na nakadisplay sa office niya, dalawa dito ay family picture mula noong gumraduate siya noong college, twice actually. Hindi nagbabago ang ngiti ng pamilya sa litrato, the second photo was taken when he graduated sa second degree niya, that time, may anak na ang kapatid niya at mas marami na sila sa photo.

 

Ang pangatlong frame ay mula pa noong undergrad siya ng Architecture, isang candid shot ng barkada noong birthday ni Kyungsoo sa bahay niya almost nine or ten years ago. They were younger and much happier. Their barkadahan stayed despite the difference ng field of work, yung iba nasa ibang bansa na, and most of them are married at may mga anak na.

 

Nakita na naman niya ang masyadong familiar na face sa litrato, obviously looking at 20 year old Baekhyun with the biggest smile on _his_ face kahit na si Baekhyun ay three people away mula sa kanya.

 

Without thinking, umikot siya ulit para kumuha ng sticky note. Facing the frame again, he levels his eyes sa litrato, and sticks the pad over his face.

 

Baekhyun’s face.

 

He sighs, at umikot paharap sa desk niya. Uminom siya ng kape bago kumuha ng pen at pumirma sa mga kailangan pirmahan na nasa mesa niya. Mahaba pa ang araw pero gusto na niyang umuwi sa bahay niya.

 

He needs to drown himself with work para makalimot gaya ng madalas niyang gawin.

 

Or maybe, what he needs is a hug from someone (or what he needs is someone, in general.)

 

Pwede ring another cup of coffee na mas mapait.

 

Maybe, both.

 

(Deep inside he just wants to go back 9 years ago, dahil baka, just maybe, iba ang ikot ng mundo ngayon if he wasn’t being an ass back then. Back when he had high hopes and dreams for a twenty year old.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kasalukuyang nasa isang meeting sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo, maging si Junmyeon na fiancé ni Kyungsoo, dahil si Junmyeon ang Finance Director sa company nila.

 

Ito ay meeting checking up sa finished projects within the past months at maging sa on-going project sa newest installment ng Ayala, isang condominium sa gitna ng business district. Pati na ang katatapos lang na renovation sa isang ward sa public hospital, libre ang lahat.

 

Kahit na hindi malaki ang magegenerate na income non sa kompanya, ay good publicity naman ang makukuha nila imbis na malaking pera. Sa utak ni Baekhyun, perfectly planned na ang lahat and everything sailed smoothly, wala nang problema.

 

Malapit na sa dulo ng presentation si Wendy at Joy, discussing ang pagdedesign sa pagrerebrand ng isang telecommunications company na katatapos lang din nila na project. Nang matapos ay pinalakpakan ni Baekhyun ang dalawa, malayo-layo na ang narrating ni Wendy bilang isa sa mga competent colleague niya, sinamahan pa ng kasipagan ni Joy, of course, walang staff si Baekhyun na incompetent.

 

Sa dulo ng meeting ay diniscuss nila ang panibagong project, isang renovation sa ancestral house into a contemporary one. Hindi sa pagmamalaki ay ito talaga ang forte ni Baekhyun, ang residential design. Kaya naman wala nang basa-basa sa iba pang description ay tinanggap ni Baekhyun at pinakausap kay Seulgi ang client.

 

“Congrats, Team,” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun. “Documents will be handled by Wendy’s team, Joy and Irene, kayo na ang bahala with La Casa, and the rest, pwede kayong huminga- _hinga habang wala pang intense workload.”_

 

Out of relief, halos rinig ang sabay-sabay na pagexhale ng mga tao, “Ang OA, pagod na pagod?” Pagbibiro ni Baekhyun sa mga tauhan niya at natawa naman ang mga ito. “Relax, we’ve only just begun.” He says, “Next meeting is scheduled next month, unless magpatawag ako ng emergency meeting.”

 

Nang wala nang iba pang mapag-uusapan sa meeting ay tinapos na ni Baekhyun with a smile at, “Meeting adjourned.”

 

At dinugtungan naman ni Junmyeon at Kyungsoo ng “Thank you all for your time.”

 

Umalis na ang mga tao, liban nalang kina Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, at Junmyeon. Nagpapanggap si Baekhyun na hindi nakikita na holding hands si Kyungsoo at Junmyeon sa mesa niya, in front of him.

 

“Go na talaga sa Heim?” Ang tanong ni Junmyeon.

 

“Yeah, wala namang rason para hindi tanggapin yung project.”

 

Nagtinginan si Kyungsoo at Junmyeon, napakamot nalang sa ulo si Junmyeon kaya ang sabi ni Kyungsoo ay, “Did you even read the whole document?” halos tunog pagod.

 

“I skimmed the files that were sent to me before the meeting, nakita ko naman yung house.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun, “May alam ba kayong hindi ko alam?”

 

At muling nagtinginan si Kyungsoo at Junmyeon. This time si Junmyeon na ang nagsalita, “Well, unlike you, binasa talaga naming ang file. I _suppose_ nabasa mo na ang _important details_ sa project na ito. So, we were just making sure na _alam mo_ yung pinapasok mo.”

 

“Relax, _dad._ ” ang sabi ni Baekhyun, “I have yet to talk to the client. Bakit ba worried na worried kayo? Is it because of the money? I’m sure, wala namang mawawala sa atin with this project.”

 

“Oo nga naman, Junmyeon.” Ang sarcastic na sagot ni Kyungsoo, “He has _yet_ to talk to _the client_. _Sila_ nalang ang magsosort neto. Let’s leave it to the Architect. _Wag tayo magielam_.”

 

“You know what? Tama ka.” Ang sabi ni Junmyeon, “Kelan daw kayo magmemeet ng client?”

 

“I’ll ask Seulgi, pero I want it scheduled as soon as possible.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun habang nililigpit ang gamit. “What could possibly go wrong with this project? _It’s just a renovation.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wrong.

 

It wasn’t just a project or just a renovation.

 

Of course, _he’s wrong._

 

Everything’s wrong and he is not okay.

 

Actually, kasalanan niya ang lahat ng ito pero hindi niya mapigilang mainis kay Kyungsoo at kay Junmyeon. _Alam naman pala nila bakit hindi man lang sinabi kay Baekhyun?_

 

Nagmukha tuloy siyang tanga in all aspects.

 

“So,” ang tanong ni Seulgi, naghihintay sa sagot ni Baekhyun na kanina pa nakatulala kaya naman kinalampag niya ang desk ni Baekhyun para magising ang diwa neto, “Meeting with Mr. Park at 8:00 pm at Sala Bistro in Makati.”

_Mr. Park._ The Mr. Park _._

 

“Seulgi, let’s just cancel.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun obviously ignoring yung sinabi ni Seulgi. Nakasandal si Baekhyun sa office chair niya at halos ang balakang ang nakaupo sa pagkakaslouch.

 

“The meeting? Pwede naman mai-move ng Friday night since available ka.”

 

“No, cancel yung buong project.”

 

“Pwede naman,” ang sagot ni Seulgi, “But we already sent the message to the client na available ang B&D for the first meeting. And we already said na ikaw mismo ang maghahandle.”

 

“Kelan ko sinabi ‘yon?” Rinig na rinig sa boses ni Baekhyun ang disbelief.

 

Natawa ang assistant ni Baekhyun sa kanya at sinabing, “Nung tinignan mo yung documents for the first time, mind you, ang sabi mo _Yes. I like it. Include this sa meeting. I’ll handle this one.”_

_Right._ Naalala ni Baekhyun. Lalo na’t ginaya pa ni Seulgi ang boses niya.

 

It’s his fault dahil hindi man lang niya binasa ang name ng client. Tinignan lang niya ang overview ng project, pati ang advantages and disadvantages kaya naman naoverlook niya nag pinaka-importanteng detail about the project.

 

Walang magawa si Baekhyun kundi ang mag-groan at lalong mag-slouch. “Fine,”

 

“This will be good publicity, great publicity pa nga eh. Not that we need it, pero hey. Okay, Sala Bistro at 8:00 with Mr. Park ay go na.” ang sabi ni Seulgi while updating sa sarili niyang laptop. “Alam mo, _sir,_ you can’t just run away forever.”

 

Tinaasan niya ng kilay ang assistant, “What do you mean?”

 

“From Mr. Park!”

 

Mas lalong tumaas ang kilay ni Baekhyun dahil, una sa lahat, hindi niya pa nakukwentuhan ang assistant tungkol sa buhay pag-ibig niya noon, at pangalawa, bakit alam niya? “San mo narinig yan?”

 

“Wow, _akalain mo yun,_ 5:00 pm na? Out na pala ako eh,” ang pagmamadali ni Seulgi na magligpit ng gamit at tumingin sa relos niya na kunware ba’y hindi narinig si Baekhyun, “Sala Bistro at 8:00 PM! Wag niyo pong kalimutan, _sir!_ Have fun meeting _the client_ , _sir!_ ”

 

Bago pa niya mareprimand si Seulgi ay ay wala na ito, at mabilis na lumabas ng office niya. Inunlock niya ang phone niya at tinignan ang oras at ang recent texts na nareceive niya.

 

Walang anu-ano ay tinext niya si Kyungsoo ng isang annoyed emoji, kasunod neto ay _“I know, ikaw ang nagkwento kay Seulgi.”_

 

Wala pa mang isang minuto ay may tawag agad si Kyungsoo agad itong sinagot ni Baekhyun pero narinig niya agad ang bestfriend niya ng, _“Bakit ako? Baka si junmyeon, we will never know!”_

 

Umirap si Baekhyun kahit hindi ito nakikita ni Kyungsoo, _“_ Alam mo, sinisante na kita kung pwede lang.”

_“You know, you can’t. Hello, shareholder kaya ako ng B &D. You can’t fire me, bawal yon, ayon sa agreement.”_

“Alam mo, bakit ba tinitiis kong kaibigan kita.”

_“Kasi you love me, Baekhyun.”_

“I don’t.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So here he is, nakaupo parin sa sasakyan. He checks his phone for the time, it’s 15 minutes till 8:00. Not that he’s excited, _hello._ Professionals should strictly respect each other’s time.

 

Bitbit ang laptop sa isang braso along with his portfolios, he makes his way papasok.

 

At kung pwede mang manlaki pa ang mga singkit na mata ni Baekhyun ay ginawa niya na. After how many years, was it 9? 10? He couldn’t even remember. Pero ang naalala niya ay kung sino ang nakikita niya across the room.

 

So much for trying to avoid him the past few years, magtatagpo at magtatagpo rin pala sila because of work.

 

Nakayuko ito, mukhang may kausap sa cellphone nito. He watches _him,_ as he looks up nang may dumating na waiter and probably says mamaya na siya oorder kasi he’s waiting for somebody.

 

He exhales slowly, and walks towards _him._

 

Hindi inaasahan ni Baekhyun ang pag-angat ng ulo ng lalaki nang malapit na siya sa mesa nito. The guy stands up and pockets his phone, dusts his hands na wala naman sigurong dumi, and extends his hand.

 

“Hey,” ang sabi nito, “Baekhyun.”

_“Mr. Park,”_ ang sabi lang ni Baekhyun at ngumiti na tight-lipped. Iniabot niya ang kamay niya sa handshake like the gentleman and professional that he is.

 

“Mr. Park?” Ang sabi neto, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand, “Since when was I Mr. Park?”

_Oh boy._

 

Sinignal ni Chanyeol ang seat in front of him, umupo naman si Baekhyun, placing his things on the table. Buti nalang maluwag ang mesa, “Let’s start with the basics,” ang panimula ni Baekhyun, “I’m Baekhyun Byun, your Architect and Designer. Etong meeting na ito ang magiging start ng project, we’ll get to know you as a client.”

 

“Fancy,” ang sabi ni Chanyeol reading the menu, mukhang halos hindi man lang pinakinggan si Baekhyun, but instead, tinaas ang kamay para kuhanin ang atensyon ng waiter.

 

Tumaas ang kilay ni Baekhyun, not expecting a very rude response mula sa kaharap niya. Although, naiintindihan niya kung bakit. Chanyeol probably hates him and has to put up with him dahil lang sa project.

 

Pero pwede namang kumuha nalang ng ibang design firm na maghahandle diba?

 

Lumapit na ang waiter at nagsimulang kunin ang order ni Chanyeol, he ignores the fact na halos lahat ng nasa resto ay naggglance twice tuwing napapatingin sa table nila.

 

Who wouldn’t?

 

Chanyeol _Julian_ Park, also know as CJ Park para sa mga tao. He got the Julian since he started modelling.

 

A well-known supermodel na may humble beginnings… sort of. Anak mayaman si Chanyeol, more than that, anak ng chairman and CEO ng largest entertainment and media company ng bansa. Ang mom naman niya ay isang kilalang chef ng bansa who retired at an early age. But no one actually knows that except a few.

 

Tulad ng sinasabi palagi ni Baekhyun, it’s not like makakaiwas siya ng tuluyan. CJ Park’s face is literally everywhere, plastered on every billboard lalo na sa central business district. As a Tommy Hilfiger ambassador, sobrang daming offer for Chanyeol… and Baekhyun dies a little bit inside tuwing nagddrive papasok and bubulaga sa kanya ay isa na namang bagong billboard ni Chanyeol na nag-eendorse ng kung anu-ano.

 

Siguro routine niya na yon for the past few years.

 

Super hassle when your ex- _almost_ is a celebrity.

 

“I ordered for you,” nagulat si Baekhyun dahil siya na ang kausap ni Chanyeol, “Since you were too busy staring at me, ako na ang umorder for you. Okay lang ba?”

 

Chanyeol’s smug face looks all too familiar, pakiramdam tuloy ni Baekhyun sinasadya talaga niya.

 

“Sorry,” ang sabi ni Baekhyun, “It’s okay, I don’t mind. Also, I wasn’t staring. I tend to zone out and stare, pero trust me, I wasn’t thinking about you.”

_Too defensive!!!_

 

Tumaas ang kilay ni Chanyeol, sumandal siya at ipinatong ang kamay sa arms ng seat, “Sure.” He says obviously not buying Baekhyun’s excuse.

 

Umubo-ubo si Baekhyun and kinuha ang ipad and portfolio, “Should we start?”

 

Tumango lang si Chanyeol and Baekhyun takes the lead. He asks Chanyeol kung ano ang naiisip niya with the renovation, the proper redesigning catered to the old house, their budgets and supposed timeline for the project kung sakali.

 

They exchange a few ideas here and there, much to Baekhyun’s surprise, mukhang seryoso si Chanyeol sa project na ito. Chanyeol enumerates everything every detail, exactly how he wants to which Baekhyun replies with a list of advantages and disadvantages, pati to-do lists.

 

Medyo nakaka-surprise lang na talagang nagseset si Chanyeol ng wants and nots niya sa design, hindi inexpect ni Baekhyun ang pagkontra ni Chanyeol sa kanya but that’s how it works. You have to meet in the middle.

 

All the while na nag-uusap sila, ang getting to know the client stage, ay hindi nila nalamayan ang food.

 

Chanyeol ordered them so much na parang hindi naman yata kayang kainin ni Baekhyun. Kita niya kung paano naglean over si Chanyeol to cut a piece of the steak for himself.

 

He half-expects him to cut a piece for him din, pero pinulis at hinuli niya na ang sarili bago pa niya maisip yon.

 

Kumbaga, as much as he denies it, may lingering feelings pa talaga.

It wasn’t love. It was probably… guilt? _Ewan._ Gusto niyang patulan ang sarili dahil wala siyang karapatan. Ipapaalala nga lang pala niya sa sarili niya kung sino ang may kasalanan kung bakit sila ganito ni Chanyeol ngayon.

 

He opts for the side dish, nawalan na siya ng gana. Picking the baby potatoes, napansin niyang nakatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya.

 

“You don’t like the steak I ordered?”

 

Nagulat si Baekhyun dahil biglang naging stern ang boses ni Chanyeol. Is he mad dahil ayaw kumain ni Baekhyun?

 

“Oh no, it’s fine!” _Ayaw ko lang kainin kasi ma-pride ako._

 

At sa pangalawang beses ay tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Chanyeol. Nag-lean over siya ulit sa table, and Baekhyun holds his breath.

 

“More for me _, I guess_.” Narinig niyang sabi ni Chanyeol, cutting up a another piece for himself.

 

Binitawan ni Baekhyun ang hiningang pinanghahawakan niya at parang offend na offend na tumingin sa malayo, so much for expecting na pipilitin siya.

 

He downs the wine na inilagay ng waiter kanina in one go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Being the respectful individual, syempre professional siya eh, hinintay niyang matapos kumain si Chanyeol before he says to come to his office for the concept board for the renovation, para naman magkasundo sila over the project.

 

Syempre di niya nakalimutan ibigay ang calling card niya before leaving as a professional individual.

 

Sa kasalukuyan, Baekhyun’s back in his unit as a professional individual. His unit na walang kalaman-laman, except for his pet of course.

 

Karga-karga ang aso niya with one hand, a Welsh Corgi. He makes his way papuntang kitchen to grab a drinlk. Settling for a hot cup of tea, kumuha lang siya ng food na imamicrowave. While waiting, niyakap niya nang mas mahigpit ang aso, “Ang arte-arte ko kasi bakit ba hindi pa ako kumain kanina?”

 

He ignores the consecutive _pings!_ ng phone niya, baka si Kyungsoo lang naman.

 

After grabing a bite to eat he brings his iced coffee and dog sa home office niya. He settles down para makapagtrabaho, like usual. White waiting for his PC to boot up, napatingin siya sa window ng office niya. There at the distance, ang billboard ni CJ Park endorsing a brand of some skin care.

 

Umirap si Baekhyun bago tumayo at sinara ang curtain.

 

He checks his emails, all his social media accounts including Instagram. Nakita niya si Kyungsoo at si Junmyeon, enjoying themselves, hindi nga magarbo eh. The post was just a pic of Kyungsoo’s back, mukhang nagpprepare ng pagkain, with the caption “A snack preparing a snack.”

 

Hindi niya nakalimutang magcomment ng “ew” sumusukang emoji, at ang like. He made sure na maicheck din ang posts for his company. Napangiti naman siya dahil most of the posts under the B&D hashtags were all positive feedbacks.

 

He makes sure to update the company about the Project: Heim, also tagging Mr. CJ Park and thanking him for trusting B&D as his design partner… all flowery words except, umiirap si Baekhyun everytime he types for the post. May automatic likes agad ang post niya dahil, well, CJ Park was tagged on the Instagram post.

 

Ilolock na sana niya ang phone niya, pero nakakuha siya ng text mula sa isang unknown number.

**From: unknown**

_“I’ll drop by your office tomorrow morning for the initial planning instead of tomorrow evening. I hope you don’t mind? –C.”_

 

Hindi maalis ni Baekhyun ang tingin sa initial na gamit ni Chanyeol, it was C, not CJ, not Mr. Park. Syempre napa-smile siya, and hindi niya aaminin yon.

 

Wala namang sinabi si Chanyeol, ni hindi nga nangamusta if Baekhyun got home safely. Not like dapat may pakielam si Chanyeol, common courtesy as a professional individual lang, diba?

**To: Mr. Park**

_“Alright.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As a professional individual, maaga siyang pumasok. He came early (hehe), without notifying Seulgi, kaya naman nang magkasalubong sila sa office corridor without a cup of coffee, nagkagulatan pa sila.

 

“Ay,” nagulat si Seulgi, “Wait lang, why didn’t you tell me na maaga ka. Hindi pa kita nakukuhanan ng coffee!”

 

“It’s okay, Seulgi.” Ang sabi niya, “Ihatid mo nalang sakin later sa office ko.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun, not even stopping para makipag-usap. Instead, dire-diretso talaga siya sa office niya.

 

Instead of cleaning, talagang iniwan niya ang stuff niya sa table na mukhang messy… but also it made him look extra busy.

 

Of course, he’s dressed up today. Hindi halata pero he tried, hindi niya aaminin pero he feels really under dressed kapag kaharap si Chanyeol the celebrity supermodel.

 

Before he knew it, may kumakatok na frosted glass door niya. Si Seulgi, unlike usual, mas prim and proper siya. “Hi, Sir B. Andito na po si Mr. CJ Park.”

 

Tinaasan niya ng kilay si Seulgi kung saan naman tinaasan din niya ng kilay si Baekhyun as if saying, “Oh ano, bakit?”

 

“Tell him to come in.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun, nakita niya si Chanyeol na nakatayo sa may likuran ng assistant niya. Seulgi signals her hand para papasukin si Chanyeol. Nakita niyang ngumiti si Chanyeol kay Seulgi bago pumasok. Hindi napansin ni Baekhyun na may hawak si Chanyeol na dalawang cup ng iced Americano.

 

“Hey, Mr. Architect. I bought coffee,” ang sabi ni Chanyeol raising both his hands para sa kape, at kahit naka-sunglass ang model ay alam ni Baekhyun na lumilibot na ang mga mata neto sa office niya, “I have a shoot scheduled later tonight kaya hindi ako pwede.”

 

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung saan ilalapag ang kape, “Thanks. Sit down, _Mr. Park_.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun, inabot niya ang isang cup ng namamawis na kape sa kamay ni Chanyeol. He doesn’t even have the heart to tell Chanyeol na hindi siya umiinom ng iced coffee in the morning kasi nagtatae siya pag ganon. Not like sasabihin niya yun, syempre.

 

“You should’ve told me na may prior commitment ka, para I could’ve scheduled you to a later date instead.”

 

“Bakit patatagalin pa _when we can talk about it now?”_ Ang sabi ni Chanyeol. He felt like may ibang ibig sabihin si Chanyeol sa kung anong sinabi niya. Hindi na iyon pinansin ni Baekhyun.

 

“Lucky for you, I have nothing scheduled for this morning _, Mr. Park._ Otherwise you’d have to be moved to a later date talaga.”

 

“I know you’re a very busy man, Baekhyun.” Ang sagot sa kanya ni Chanyeol, “Guess, _I’m_ lucky enough para pagbigyan ng time ng B &D.”

 

Sa totoo lang, konti nalang papatulan na ni Baekhyun ‘to.

 

“We give our clients all the time B&D has, we want to be able to cater to your ideals. And since we’re both busy people,” Biglang business talk si Baekhyun, “If it’s fine with you, Mr. Park, let’s start na para we can go back to being busy with our own work.”

 

Tinaasan na naman siya ng kilay ni Chanyeol, “ _Sure,_ Baekhyun.”

 

Setting aside the tension na namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa, okay naman katrabaho si Chanyeol. He’s pretty straight-forward with what he wants and what he doesn’t want.

 

Thinking back nine or ten years ago, hindi naman ganito si Chanyeol. He was pretty chill and laidback dati. Baekhyun feels like sa mga nakaraang taon na yon, naging asshole si Chanyeol.

 

So much for thinking na kaya niyang i-set aside ang past lingering feelings when he’s always reminded of how Chanyeol has changed.

 

Part of him thinks na baka siya rin ang may kasalanan kung bakit naging ganito na nag ugali ni Chanyeol, or maybe lahat ng langin ay pumasok na sa ulo ni Chanyeol for being the sikat and in demand person that he is.

 

In the middle of planning and brainstorming for the project, na nalaman niyang the house they’re renovating will be the house that Chanyeol would stay in for good, apparently, Mr. CJ is tired of the big city life so he wants the average-sized family home all for himself.

 

Nagulat si Baekhyun sa sunud-sunod na katok sa office door niya.

 

He sighs, ilang beses ba niyang uulitin sa mga tao na hindi siya pwedeng istorbohin when he’s in a meeting. Inexcuse niya ang sarili para buksan ang pinto at i-reprimand kung sino man ang nasa kabila. But instead, pagkabukas niya ng pinto ay binunggo pa siya ng excited na si Kyungsoo na dire-diretso sa loob.

 

“Chanyeol!” ang sigaw niya, tumayo naman si Chanyeol at ngumiti.

 

Sumikip ang dibdib ni Baekhyun, Chanyeol never smiled at him like that nung una silang nagkita.

 

But also, anong iniisip niya? _Nagseselos ba siya?!_

 

“Kyungsoo,” ang bati ni Chanyeol, “Hey.”

 

Niyakap ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol, “Can’t believe you’re here.”

 

Tumawa lang si Chanyeol at nagsabi na, “Of course, I’d come to the best design firm ng bansa for my home, alam mo yan, Kyungsoo.”

 

Nagulat si Baekhyun dahil kasama pala ni Kyungsoo si Junmyeon, kaya naman nung nagkatinginan si Baekhyun at Junmyeon sa may pinto ay nagshrug ang fiancé ni Kyungsoo as if saying, _“I tried to stop him, pero…”_

 

Lumapit na rin si Junmyeon para bigyan ng yakap ang artista nilang kaibigan. Chanyeol looks extra huge kapag kasama niya ang engaged couple.

 

“Can we finish first?” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun, nagmomostra pa sa kamay pointing to the paperwork na ginagawa nila ni Chanyeol before they were interrupted.

 

Nagtinginan naman si Kyungsoo and si Junmyeon, nauna si Junmyeon sa pagsabing, “Right, sorry. We’re gonna go.” Sabay hatak kay Kyungsoo.

 

Bago sila lumabas ng tuluyan ay sumilip si Kyungsoo, “You guys wanna grab brunch?”

_“Later,”_ ang sagot ni Baekhyun, pisil-pisil ang bridge ng ilong niya. He sighs and locks the door, he went back to his seat and checks on what they were working on. Syempre nawala na ang momentum, all thanks to his friends—their friends.

 

Naramdaman niyang may nakatingin sa kanya kaya naman nang iangat niya nag ulo niya mula sa laptop niya ay nakatingin nga si Chanyeol while drinking his iced Americano.

 

Nagtagal ang titigan nilang dalawa with Baekhyun’s confused stare na nagsasabi na aggressive _“What?!”_

 

At si Chanyeol naman na para bang pinapanood ang bawat galaw ni Baekhyun, staring at him pailalim, while slowly drinking his coffee, his stare was as if his eyes were also saying a very calm, _“What?”_

 

Obviously satisfied sa reaction na nakuha niya kay Baekhyun, nagtanong siya, “Are we done?”

 

“Site visit and inspection nalang before I start planning and designing,” Baekhyun says. “When is the house available, para mabisita ko? After the site visit, I’ll come up with a concept board in which we’ll get the general idea of how you would want your house to look like.”

 

“We can go ng Saturday.” Ang sagot ni Chanyeol.

_We._

 

Hindi inasahan ni Baekhyun angs ariling mukha na magscrunch at umismid sa narinig na _“we”_ kaya naman bago pa siya makasagot ay ngumiti siya as a professional individual, at sinabing, _“Great._ We’ll be there Saturday.” Ang sabi niya habang nililigpit ang gamit.

 

Ang ngiti na binigay ni Baekhyun ay ang ngiting ginagawa niya when he has to put up with awful clients.

 

Kasi Chanyeol _is_ one.

 

But they couldn’t let him go as a client, He’s CJ Park, and for that palang… Alam ni Baekhyun na maraming articles ang lalabas about B&D and how they were able to grab a hold of such a celebrity as a client.

 

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit hindi pa umaalis si Chanyeol sa harap niya, but instead, nakaupo parin siya with the same stare na ginagawa niya kay Baekhyun.

 

“You haven’t changed one bit.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol, “How have you been?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You’re still the same Baekhyun ten years ago.” Umayos ng upo si Chanyeol, but still with the same intensity ng pagtitig sa designer. Baekhyun clears his throat and ignores the bubbling feeling deep inside.

 

“I _wish_ I could say the same to you, Mr. Park.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to my work. Yung office ni Kyungsoo, two doors down the hall, do you want me to call my assistant para samahan ka?”

 

Narinig niya ang chuckle na binitawan ni Chanyeol bago ito tumayo, “No need. Later, _Baekhyun._ ” Ang paalam neto palabas ng office.

 

The “how have you been” long forgotten, hindi man lang napansin o nasagot.

 

Truth be told, ayaw man aminin ni Baekhyun, this was not the Chanyeol Park he was expecting. Syempre bukod sa pagiging model celebrity ng ex… almost niya, what else would he expect? A brotherly hug? A fist bump?

 

Maybe nakalimot na talaga si Chanyeol and chose to not acknowledge the fact na na-basted siya ni Baekhyun ten years ago, and it isn’t his fault.

 

Kumbaga sa movies, Baekhyun would probably say, _“Chanyeol, it’s not you. It’s me.”_

 

But not like may pakielam pa si Chanyeol sa kanya.

 

Baekhyun sighs and contemplates kung tama ba talaga ang ginagawa niya o late na ba para magback out sa kung ano man itong pinasok niya.

 

He stares at the cup of medyo cold nalang na watered down iced Americano from his client.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What is wrong with you?” Ang narinig niya mula kay Kyungsoo na dire-diretsong pumasok sa office niya. He probably forgot to lock it mula nang umalis si Chanyeol.

 

“Everything,” ang sagot ni Baekhyun sa bestfriend niya, at kung eto ang the office malamang nakatitig na siya sa camera at may laughing track na sa background as it zooms to his face.

 

“No shit,” ang sabi ni Kyungsoo, “At least be civil! Kaya sinasabi nilang hindi ka pa nakakamove on eh.”

 

“Is this about Chanyeol?”

 

Binigyan siya ni Kyungsoo ng mukhang nagsasabi ng DUH. “Sino pa ba?”

 

“I _am_ civil. What makes you think I’d treat him any different? He’s just my _client_.”

 

Nag-scoff si Kyungsoo at halos hindi makapaniwala sa naririnig, “Totoo ka ba?”

 

Nag-shrug lang si Baekhyun, dismissing whatever Kyungsoo will say to him. At this point, wala na talaga siyang pake. At least hindi siya mukhang vulnerable in front of Chanyeol, better be an ass kaysa naman magmukhang naghahabol… not like naghahabol siya or anything. Promise.

 

“You know what,” ang sagot ni Kyungsoo, “You _still_ have feelings.”

 

At kung sinabi ni Baekhyun na wala siyang pake, joke lang yun syempre.

 

“ _What the fuck?_ ” napahiyaw si Baekhyun, binaba pa niya ang salamin para may added emphasis sa mura niya.

 

“You’re being an ass kasi, one, you’re an ass kasi nahihiya ka na baka i-bring up ang topic ng past niyo,” may pa hand gestures pa si Kyungsoo holding his fingers up, “Two, ayaw mong mabring up ang past dahil may lingering feelings ka pa _, you still like him._ ”

 

“No, I don’t.” mabilis na mabilis ang pagdedeny ni Baekhyun. “Ano bang pinagsasasabi mo, Kyungsoo?!”

 

“Baekhyun, ha. My wedding is coming up in a few weeks, a month maybe. Kapag ikaw hindi pumunta dahil lang kay Chanyeol, dahil lang hindi ka maka-get over dyan sa feelings mo, kalimutan mo nang magkaibigan tayo.”

 

“Sinasabi ko sayo, Baekhyun.” Natawa si Kyungsoo sa itsura ng kaibigan niya, “Aminin mo na. _Pinapaalalahanan ka ng pagkakamali mo ten years ago whenever you see him._ And he’s _not_ miserable, unlike sa naiisip mo. And that hurt your pride, naapakan pagkatao mo… kasi masaya siya.”       

 

Baekhyun looks like Kyungsoo murdered his whole family dahil sa itsura niya, offend na offend

 

“Masaya siya, at ikaw hindi.”

 

And maybe.

 

Maybe Kyungsoo’s _right._

 

Pero hindi aaminin ni Baekhyun yon because he’s one ma-pride motherfucker.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Saturday came by pretty fast. Hindi na nasundan ang confrontation, much to Baekhyun’s surprise. Kunware walang nangyari kasi after non, they went out for lunch. Syempre third wheel na naman siya at ramdam na ramdam niya everytime he’s with Kyungsoo and Junmyeon.

 

Also it came by pretty fast na halos he forgot to buy new clothes to wear. Not like he’s trying to impress someone. _Wala talaga._

 

So ngayon, he’s driving his pick up, with his assistant in the passenger side. Hindi naman need si Seulgi, kayang-kaya ni Baekhyun mag-inspect sa bahay, pero ayaw niyang maiwan sa iisang place all alone with Chanyeol.

 

So nagsusulk si Seulgi ngayon sa passenger seat dahil she could be on a date right now pero pinatawag siya ni Baekhyun. “Double pay to ha,” ang bulong ni Seulgi for the third time today.

 

Natawa si Baekhyun habang nagd-drive, “Oo na nga,” ang sagot neto, “You just have to help me, and then off you go.”

 

Nagtetext si Seulgi kaya naman hindi niya napansin si Baekhyun na sumagot, “Nagtext si Boss D. Sabi niya bantayan daw kita. Yung totoo, are my bosses 5 year olds?”

 

“Tell him to fuck off,” nagshift ng gear si Baekhyun at mas mabilis nag-drive.

 

Narating na nila ang bahay na ipapagawa ni Chanyeol via waze, thank you technology.

 

Bumaba siya sa pick up niyang trusted sa mga trabaho bilang architect, kasunod naman niya ay si Seulgi dala-dala ang clipboard ni Baekhyun to note everything na ipapanote sa kanya ni Boss B.

 

“Hey,” ang bati ni Chanyeol na nakasandal sa sasakyan niyang para bang nagsusumigaw na _That’s right, mayaman ako._

 

“Mr. Park,” ang sabi ni Baekhyun acknowledging his client’s presence.

 

“Hey,” biglang nag-iba ang ngiti ni Chanyeol nang makita may ibang kasama si Baekhyun, “Didn’t know you’re bringing someone this beautiful.”

 

“Stop trying to flirt with Seulgi. That’s my assistant,” Ang irap ni Baekhyun sabay lakad papunta sa bahay, “Can we go inside now?”

 

“Ang sungit,” ang bulong ni Chanyeol kaya natawa ang assistant ni Baekhyun, pinauna naman ni Chanyeol si Seulgi na ngayo’y humahabol sa mabilis na naglalakad na Baekhyun.

 

They arrived at the house, Chanyeol removing his sunglasses.

 

The house almost looks like it wasn’t cleaned for the past few years. Actually if may hika si Baekhyun, malamang naka-nebulizer na siya ngayon.

 

Iniabot ni Chanyeol ang isang nakarolyo na sheets at sinabing, “These are the blueprints of the house that you asked for last time.” kung san nagsabi lang si Baekhyun ng isang mumbled _“Thanks.”_ Bago iniabot kay Seulgi.

 

Baekhyun studies the place as soon as he walks in, practically ignoring Chanyeol. Walang laman ang bahay liban sa paisa-isang gamit na naiwan, may mga wall decorations pa rin na nakasabit. Pati ang ibang family photos.

 

Sa sobrang busy ni Baekhyun sa pagtingin sa mga naiwang bakas ng pamilya niya sa bahay na ito, nakalimutan na halos niya kung ano ang ipinunta niya dito.

 

Ni hindi man lang nakilala ni Baekhyun ang mga tao sa litrato, but what made Baekhyun stop in his tracks ay ang isang family picture kung saan kasama ni Chanyeol ang mama niya and his older sister. Wala ang papa ni Chanyeol sa litrato.  

 

Clearing his throat, dala-dala ang measurement tool niyang laser, he started to get back to work. “Ceiling height is 3 meters, Seul.” Ang sabi niya pero walang sumagot ng _“got it”_ it was silent, kaya naman tumalikod siya at nagulat na si Chanyeol pala ang nakasunod sa kanya the whole time.

 

“She went out,” ang sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya, “Someone called and she excused herself, you nodded and out she went.”

 

“What _? Why?”_

 

“You nodded when she excused herself.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol, “It’s a Saturday, why did you call her in for work?”

 

“She’s _my_ assistant. I pay her for her time.” Ang sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya na para bang nagsasabi na _“and why do you even care?”_

 

“I was just asking, relax.” Chanyeol says as he leans back sa dusty bar area ng house, isang elbow ay nakapatong dito, “Alam mo, I’m starting to think you hate me.”

 

Bago pa sabihin ni Baekhyun ang “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, ikaw pa talaga ang nagtanim ng sama ng loob after everything.” He says nonchalantly as if hindi nakaka-offend ang sinabi niya. “If meron man dapat magtanim ng sama ng loob, ako dapat yun. Baka nakalimutan mo…”

 

Walang masabi si Baekhyun dahil sa sinabi ni Chanyeol, he has a point. Point na matulis at tinusok-tusok si Baekhyun sa puso niya at sa kokote niya na ayan! Tignan mo itong tangang to!

 

“I don’t _hate_ you,” ang bulong ni Baekhyun, “I just don’t think we could still be friends after…”

 

“After mo kong i-reject,” Tinapos na ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin ni Baekhyun, “On our graduation day. In front of our friends.”

 

Hindi makapagsalita si Baekhyun dahil bawat hirit ni Chanyeol ay may kirot kaya naman si Chanyeol ulit ang nagsalita, “Come on, B. That happened ten years ago. Let’s be mature 30 year olds. Sa ginagawa mo, I’m starting to think _you’re still not over me_.”

 

Hindi sumasagot, si Baekhyun kaya naman kinuha na ni Chanyeol ang chance para lumapit at i-trap si Baekhyun sa pagitan niya at ng pader. Syempre like every other Romance film out there, umatras si Baekhyun, umabante si Chanyeol.

_“Are you?”_ Bulong ni Chanyeol sa kanya, magkalapit ang mukha nilang dalawa, at ramdam ni Baekhyun ang hininga ni Chanyeol against his skin. Halos walang marinig si Baekhyun bukod sa malakas na pagkabog ng dibdb ni Baekhyun. At this rate, kapag ginalaw niya ang ulo niya siguradong magbubrush ang labi nilang dalawa.

 

“Tell me,” bulong ni Chanyeol, mas mahina, mas malapit. Pumikit si Baekhyun dahil kahit di niya aminin, marami na siyang napapanood na romance films at alam niya kung saan ito papunta. Kumbaga, sa part ng film na may ganito, pagalit na siyang kumakain ng ice cream.

 

He closed his eyes dahil ramdam na niya na papalapit at papalapit ang mukha ni Chanyeol sa kanya. See, kaya niya sinama si Seulgi dahil hindi naman sa pagiging assuming ay baka may mangyaring ganito talaga kapag silang dalawa nalang.

 

“Hi, sorry, Sir B! Natagalan!” Ang dire-diretsong pasok ng assistant ni Baekhyun, pero halos madulas si Seulgi dahil sa biglaang pagpreno ng mga sariling paa dahil sa inabutan niya, “Oh my _god_ , I’m _so_ sorry!”

 

Nagulat si Baekhyun kaya naman mabilis niyang tinulak si Chanyeol… na pwede naman pala niyang gawin kanina, pinatagal pa niya. Umubo-ubo si Baekhyun for effect tapos kunware walang nangyari, “Yung ceiling height.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

 

“Gaano ka-close? _Ay!_ ” Nagulat din si Seulgi sa sinabi, “Kataas pala.”

 

Hindi namiss ni Chanyeol Park ang pagpula ng pisngi ni Baekhyun Byun bago siya lumakad palayo at sabihin ang, “Three meters.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After the incident na halos hindi nagpatulog kay Baekhyun at maging sa aso niya dahil sa constant pagsigaw ni Baekhyun out of frustration dahil hindi niya magawa ang trabaho niya dahil patuloy at patuloy talaga ang memories of that incident.

 

And that was a few days ago. Hindi man lang niya naenjoy ang weekend dahil sa bumabagabag sa kanya. Ang _lala._

 

So eto siya ngayon, he’s in his office Monday na Monday, going over the plans and making adjustments for the house para sa renovation. Pinning photos for the concept board and also pinning virtual boards at pinterest. Kakalabas lang ng assistant niya para kunin ang signatures niya for the documents.

 

He checks the clock in his office, napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun. He missed lunch… and being the workaholic person that he is, hindi naman siya nagb-breakfast, so technically, kaya payat si Baekhyun ay hindi siya kumakain ng tama. All he does is work and drink coffee. Hell, hindi nga rin siya natutulog.

 

Kaya naman in his no sleep, no kain state niya nagulat siya dahil pumasok si Junmyeon sa office niya with Kyungsoo trailing behind. “Hey, hey.” Bati ni Junmyeon, hindi na kumatok. “We brought you lunch.”

 

And kung kinasususklam man niya ang dalawa for other reasons, mas matimbang parin ang pagmamahal niya for these two. “Thanks,” he says, this time genuine, “Iniisip ko talagang mag-skip nalang ng lunch.”

 

Si Kyungsoo ang naglapag ng lunch sa harap ni Baekhyun, nilabas pa niya sa paper bag and pinepare sa harap ng bestfriend niya. “We wouldn’t want you to die, Baekhyun.”

 

“I wish I could say the same, sa totoo lang.” Ang sagot ni Baekhyun, natatawa pa. Sobrang natakam si Baekhyun dahil hindi ito take out mula sa isang resto or fast food chain, malamang si Kyungsoo ang nagluto.

 

Sobrang domestic talaga netong hayop na ‘to.

 

“Oh my god, is this _your_ Beef Salpicao,” ang sabi ni Baekhyun na para bang nasa langit na siya, he fakes wiping his tears at pinakita pa kay Kyungsoo, “What did I ever to deserve this meal? I love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo, “Now, eat.”

 

So ayun, kumain nga talaga si Baekhyun. Umuungol pa nga, super OA. But who can blame him, that Beef Salpicao was his first meal of the day. Si Junmyeon naman ay nangangalikot na sa office ni Baekhyun, getting a mug of his brewed coffee na nasa may food table ni Baekhyun. He checks his mini fridge, pero wala ring food sa loob neto.

 

“Remind me to get Baekhyun food din, the next time we go grocery shopping,” Ang sabi ni Junmyeon kay Kyungsoo kung san naman sinagot sila ni Baekhyun ng “I _love_ my parents,” habang kumakain.

 

With a cup of coffee in his hand, umupo si Junmyeon sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Tuloy-tuloy lang ang pagkain ni Baekhyun kaya naman nakangiti lang silang dalawa dito. They waited for him to finish, bago nagsalita si Kyungsoo, “So, we heard what happened last Saturday.”

 

Kasalukuyan pa namang umiinom si Baekhyun ng water kaya naman muntik na niyang mabuga ang laman ng bibig niya. Hinintay nilang dalawa na makalma si Baekhyun, “Hay nako, Seulgi talaga.”

 

“So,” ang simula ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ugh,” ang sabi ni Baekhyun habang padabog na sumandal sa upuan niya, “Is this what I get after that _great_ Salpicao?”

 

Hindi na nagpaligoy-ligoy si Kyungsoo at sumagot ng “Yeah. So spill na.”

 

“You guys probably talked about it already, alam niyo na nangyari,” ang sabi ni Baekhyun.

 

“No, we don’t,” ang sabi ni Junmyeon, “Well, actually, oo. But we want to hear your side, baka kasi inexaggerate ni Seulgi ang nangyari.”

 

Tinanong ni Baekhyun ang dalawa kung ano ang kinwento sa kanila at syempre may kontra na naman si Baekhyun, “We weren’t kissing,” ang sagot niya.

 

“What were you doing, then?”

 

“Pinaglalaruan feelings ko, probably.” Bulong ni Baekhyun, “He was messing with me.”

 

“That’s it?” Ang tanong ni Kyungsoo, hindi satisfied sa mga sagot ni Baekhyun.

 

Hindi mameet ni Baekhyun ang mga mata ng mga kaibigan niya, he says, “Well, tinanong niya ako if I was still not over him.”

 

“Are you?” Sabay na nagsalita si Kyungsoo at Junmyeon.

 

Natawa si Baekhyun ng kaunti, half ng tawa niya ay for himself, kasi he’s such a joke. “Funny thing, ‘yan din sinabi niya sakin.” He sighs and picks up his pen, “I don’t know.”

 

“Oh _my god_ ,” ang OA na OA na exasperated sigh ang binitawan ni Kyungsoo, “That’s like, the most malinaw answer na binigay mo for the past ten years tuwing mabbring up si Chanyeol. You don’t know if you’re over him. You don’t know! Most of the time minumura mo lang kami or you’d be mad tapos you won’t open your mouth at all!”

 

Binato ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo ng post-it na lukot. “Stop…” Ang malungkot na sinabi ni Baekhyun, “You guys know why I turned him down, it was a valid reason.”

 

“Yeah, sure. But you never told him why you turned him down, that was like, _ghosting_. Ikaw ba nag-imbento ‘non? You just disappeared sa buhay ng isa’t-isa after what happened.” Ang sagot ni Junmyeon, “What’s crazy is we always see you guys, pero at different occasions never at the same one.”

 

“Shouldn’t you at least talk about it at some point?” Ang tanong ni Junmyeon sa kanya.

 

Nag-sigh siya, “Para san pa? He’s probably out there fucking some other supermodel, my lame excuse for rejecting him is the least of his concerns sa buhay.”

 

“Selos ka?”

 

“I don’t think he wants to hear it naman na,” Pagshu-shrug ni Baekhyun ignoring the question on purpose, “Besides, sabi niya, _let’s be mature 30 years olds. That was ten years ago._ That’s like saying, _kinalimutan ko na, oks na, wala nang feelings_.”

 

“Isn’t that supposed to be a good thing? You get to start over.”

 

Ni-hindi nga naniniwala si Baekhyun sa concept ng _second chance._

 

And maybe.

_Just maybe_ lang ulit.

 

Wala talaga sa bokabularyo ni Baekhyun ang pagsisimula ulit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He contacted Chanyeol for the sole purpose na kailangan na ng approval ng client ng design niya. The design was a product of the walang kain, walang tulog state ni Baekhyun. Which was a good thing, he doesn’t settle for anything mediocre. Always the best, for the best, from the best.

**To: Mr. Park**

_“Good morning, Mr. Park. I need you to go over the boards and design plans. I need your approval before we start contacting suppliers and contractors, the faster we finish planning, the faster the implementation of the project. Please respond with the date and time you’ll be available for a meeting.”_

 

After hitting send, nagulat siya dahil may reply agad si Chanyeol.

**From: Mr. Park**

_“Good thing umabot. I have a flight tomorrow morning, I can drop by later.”_

 

At ang kasunod na text na may lamang

_“Guess I’m still Mr. Park, huh.”_

 

He ignores the second message and sends another one.

**To: Mr. Park**

_“I can send it via email if you’re busy. Don’t worry.”_

**From: Mr. Park**

_“No, I’ll drop by later. Are you free?”_

 

He ignores the warm fuzzy feeling sa dibdib niya dahil sa lintek na “are you free” na sinabi ni Chanyeol but it probably meant like, are you free for consultation. And he realizes na trabaho dapat to ng assistant niya pero… ginagawa niya.

**To: Mr. Park**

_“Yes.”_

**From: Mr. Park**

_“Great. See you later.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hindi aaminin ni Baekhyun na he tried his best to look very presentable, he probably has bags under his eyes dahil sa lack of sleep. He went to his office’s private rest room and looks at himself.

 

He opted for brushing his hair instead of covering his dark circles. Not like mapapansin ni Chanyeol so why bother. He picks up a few bottles of supplements but opts to drink a capsule of herbal and vitamin c (He actually needs to say his thanks to Junmyeon for the medicine!)

 

He downs the capsules hoping that the capsules would do their work in like fifteen minutes of at least when Chanyeol gets there para mukhang healthy man lang siya. But just as he says, not like mapapansin ni Chanyeol.

 

Before he knows it, kumakatok na si Seulgi dahil dumating na siguro si Chanyeol. He looks up from his laptop and says, “Come in.”

 

Nakita niya si Chanyeol, but he was not alone. He was with someone. It was someone as handsome as Chanyeol. Feeling ni Baekhyun nakita na niya somewhere are kasama ni Chanyeol, so out of respect and because he’s _such_ a professional, he stands up and walks over to him and sa kasama.

 

“Didn’t know you were coming with _someone else_ ,” bati ni Baekhyun shaking hands with Chanyeol, “Mr. Park.”

 

“Hey,” Bati ng kasama ni Chanyeol, “I’m Jongin Kim.”

 

“Mr. Kim,” ang bati ni Baekhyun, he signals for Mr. Kim and Chanyeol to sit down. Iniabot niya ang papers and binuksan ang screen ng malaking TV sa office niya, for presentation ng rendered version ng design ni Baekhyun.

 

“We were together when you texted so, I said daanan na lang namin,” page-explain ni Chanyeol, “You probably saw Nini in a few clothing ads.”

_Nini, huh._

 

“So that’s why you were familiar,” ang ngiti ni Baekhyun na pilit sa kasama, “You model din?”

 

“Yeah, my face is literally in every Gucci branch here sa Philippines.” And with that halos matumba si Baekhyun sa upuan. He’s probably seen this guy’s Gucci ads tuwing bumibili ng sapatos, kaya siguro pamilyar na pamilyar. “ _Dude,_ nice place.” Ang sabi ni Jongin sa kanya.

 

Since when was he last called _dude?_ Probably a few years ago, he’s not dude anymore. He’s like _… tito or sir_ now.

 

“Thanks?” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun, confused, dahil it’s just a regular office. Hindi nila napansin dahil busy si Chanyeol sa pagcheck ng blueprints ng bagong plan ng house. “Anyway, let me go over the concept board and trial rendered photos, Mr. Park and Mr. Kim.”

 

“You can call me Jongin,” and ngiti sa kanya ng kasama ni Chanyeol, “or Nini, that’s my nickname.”

 

For someone so gwapo and macho, sobrang weird na there’s a model nicknamed _Nini._

 

Medyo confused parin si Baekhyun dahil andito si Mr. Kim for some reason, he doesn’t even know kung ano si Mr. Kim. Co-model? Friend? Boyfriend?! Not like Baekhyun cares, sa totoo lang _. Curious lang._

 

Habang nag-eexplain si Baekhyun and pointing over important details sa design niya, hindi niya maiwasang mabother dahil nagbubulungan si Chanyeol and this guy, _in front of his salad?_

 

“Excuse me?” ang pagsusungit ni Baekhyun, what he hates is people not listening to him.

 

“Oh, sorry. I was just saying na ang ganda ng plano, I like how it’s _open_ and medyo nahaluan ng contemporary design yung build, it’s a nice mix of modern and classic. It’s homey and cozy, not very stiff looking considered it was mostly black and white with accents of brass.” Ang sabi ni Jongin. Tumaas naman ang kilay ni Baekhyun. _At bakit ang dami niyang alam?_

 

As if narinig ni Chanyeol ang nasa utak ni Baekhyun, “ _Calm down, Mr. Architect.”_ Ang biro neto kay Jongin.

 

“Whatever _, Jules_.” Tumaas lalo ang kilay ni Baekhyun, mga ten levels ang taas. _Architect? Jules?_

 

“Yeah,” ang sagot ni Jongin sa confused staring ni Baekhyun, “Licensed din ako, but I don’t practice it. Not when I’m still enjoying my twenties. I’m 25 by the way.”

 

He didn’t know Chanyeol was into younger guys. “You look younger,” ang pambobola ni Baekhyun, labas sa ilong ang compliment.

 

“Oh please,” ang pagiging humble pa ni Archiect, Jongin or Nini or whatever his name is, “Nambola pa.”

 

Baekhyun ignores the fact that Chanyeol acts like he doesn’t remember. What he means is, bakit parang wala lang kay Chanyeol yung nangyari nung Saturday? Sobrang naooffend si Baekhyun sa fact na siya lang ang affected sa situation. So he therefore concludes, Chanyeol was just messing with him. Sure na, final answer na.

 

Nagclear ng throat si Baekhyun at nagcontinue sa presentation, ignoring every side comment ni Jongin. Chanyeol just nods, nakikinig both kay Baekhyun and Jongin.

_Bakit ba nag-B &D ka pa when you can ask the help of Mr. Architect?_ He thinks to himself. He concludes his presentation by turning off the LCD screen. “Everything’s perfect.” Narinig ni Baekhyun ang sabi ni Chanyeol and he mentally does a hairflip kahit maikli ang buhok niya for a hairflip.

Na-explain na rin ni Baekhyun na kailangan niyang magtibag ng walls ng house and replace a few here and there, basically the whole house is in Baekhyun’s hands and kahit anong mapapadaan sa kamay ni B ay the best.

 

 _Of course, syempre._ Ang gustong sabihin ni Baekhyun pero dahil hindi lang naman sila ang nasa loob, he opts for a “Thanks, here at B &D, we try our very best.”

 

“We will call you again for the execution of Heim, Since it’s almost December, let’s give it a good four to five months depending on the supplier and costruction. I’ll contact you when we get a hold of the bulding permit from the city government and we’ll start from there.” ang sabi ni Baekhyun extending his hand for a handshake, actually it also means, _tapos na can you please get out of my office._

 

“Excuse me, where’s the restroom?” Ang biglang sabi ng boytoy ni Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun presses something on his telephone on his desk, _“Seulgi, can you come inside and assist Mr. Kim to the restroom.”_ Walang any-any ay pumasok si Seulgi para sunduin si Jongin.

 

Kaya naman nang maiwan sila ni Chanyeol sa loob, hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang gagawin. Does he say goodbye? May awkward silence sa loob ng office ni Baekhyun while they were waiting for Jongin.

 

“It’s nice,” narinig niyang sabi ni Chanyeol. Nagkatinginan silang dalawa, this time, walang bahid ng pangmomock, “I can’t wait for mom and ate to see the house.”

 

Cue: Soft Baekhyun.

 

Pero hindi siya nagpapahalata, hello? Nakalimutan na ba ni Baekhyun na Chanyeol is here with someone called Jongin.

 

“I’ll do my best, for Mrs. Park.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun, dahil hindi niya alam ang isasagot.

 

“She’s now Ms. Lee nalang, they were finally divorced almost nine years ago.”

 

“Ah,” ang sabi ni Baekhyun, “My bad. Sorry.”

 

Natawa si Chanyeol, hindi umaabot sa mga mata niya ang ngiti, “I’m sure she’ll be happy kapag nalaman niyang ikaw ang nagdesign. I’m pretty sure she still remembers you,”

 

“Tell her my regards, if she remembers me, that is.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun, “How is she?”

 

“She’s doing great, she’s in Australia. Kasama niya ang family ni ate, inaalagaan ang mga apo niya. I don’t think I could be with them this Christmas.” Chanyeol says, this time umabot na sa mga mata niya ang ngiti, “I’ll be flying to Australia for a shoot, with Jongin. Tomorrow.”

 

And kung medyo lumambot at nakangiti pa si Baekhyun ay umasim na naman ang mukha niya dahil nabanggit si Jongin. “That’s… _nice.”_

 

At pumasok naman ulit si Jongin sa office, with that, tumayo na si Chanyeol and nagpaalam. Pati si Jongin na nagsabi ng “Nice meeting you, _Mr. Byun._ I heard a lot of stories about you.”

 

And before he could ask, naglalakad na si Chanyeol at Jongin palayo, waving a lot. Lalo na sa staff, probably dahil sikat ang dalawa and most ng staff ni Baekhyun ay alam ang kung sino ang nasa limelight at hindi.

 

“Ang gwapo pala talaga ni The _Jongin Kim_ in person,” narinig ni Baekhyun si Seulgi na nagsasalita, katabi niya sa doorway.

 

Nagkatinginan silang dalawa, “Susumbong kita kay Irene.” Ang sinabi ni Baekhyun bago niya isara ang pinto sa harap ng “Sir B! Wag kasi!” na hinabol siya hanggang sa office ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nang mailock niya ang pinto ni Kyungsoo ay inaabutan niya ang bestfriend na nagtatrabaho. “Wow, this is the first time I’ve seen you work.”

 

“Fuck off, B.” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo na natatawa, brows furrowing and fixing his glasses. He types and Baekhyun waits by walking over his bestfriend’s desk and sitting down sa harap neto. “I need to finish everything, We’ll be off ni Junmyeon for two weeks after the wedding. I need to do as much as I can para hindi gaanong tambak when we get back from the honeymoon.”

 

Nang marinig niya ang concluding pressing of keyboard na mukhang patapos na si Kyungsoo, “What happened? You never come here.” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Chanyeol dropped by,” ang panimula niya.

 

“Wow, he never said hi to me?” Ang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. “And?”

 

“He was with someone else.”

 

This time, hinubad na ni Kyungsoo ang salamin niya at mas interesado. “Oh?”

 

“He looks like he literally came out of a magazine, yung mukhang cover ng Cosmopolitan na may topless, tan, and macho model in front? Ganon,” Baekhyun explains, “They were all over each other. Nagbubulungan pa while I do my presentation.”

 

Nakangiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya, “Selos ka?”

 

“Ako?” cue the Bobbie Salazar hand pose, hawak sa dibdib, “ _Magseselos?_ ”

 

Tumango-tango lang si Kyungsoo massaging both his hands while listening to Baekhyun, “Mm-hmm.”

 

“Bakit naman ako magseselos? They can fly to Australia and fuck like Kangaroos, wala akong pakielam.”

 

“Sure,” Tumaas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo, “Hindi ka nga nagseselos.”

 

“Damn right. Hindi talaga. They would probably fly first class kasi they’re this hot model couple, they’d probably fuck on the plane too.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun, umiirap pa. “Yun siguro ang gusto ng 25 year old boytoy ni _Jules_.”

 

If _???_ was an expression, yun ang nasa mukha ni Kyungsoo. “Wait, what’s his name? Yung “ _boytoy”?”_

 

“Jongin.”

 

Tawang-tawa ang itsura ni Kyungsoo, as in, he literally went _HAHAHA!!_ In front of Baekhyun’s face.

 

Now it was Baekhyun’s chance to have _???_ as his face.

 

“You better come to my wedding, para maliwanagan ka sa mga bagay-bagay. See, this is why you should’ve went to every reunion and ganap the past few years.”

 

“And the point _is?_ ” Ang tanong ni Baekhyun, “Kyungsoo, _para siyang Adonis!_ Do you hear me? _Adonis._ ”

 

“Baekhyun,” ang seryosong tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya after tumawa, “Naririnig mo ba ang sarili mo?”

 

Tumango si Baekhyun at inisprawl ang sarili sa upuan ni Kyungsoo at nagtantrums akala mo’y hindi trenta. “Oh my _god,”_ he half screams as if may narealize siyang nakakatakot, “Nagseselos ako!”

 

Tumango-tango lang si Kyungsoo at nagsabi ng “ _That’s right, that’s right.”_ Na akala mo’y project proposal ang pinag-uusapan nila.

 

“Oh my god, Kyungsoo.” Ang ngawa ni Baekhyun, “I think I _still_ have feelings for him.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Syempre, as usual, Baekhyun was: BOTHERED. Sobrang bothered to the point na all he has to do is work pero napapa-groan siya in frustration dahil hindi niya maalis sa isip si Chanyeol.

 

The wedding was fast approaching, much to Baekhyun’s surprise, hindi man lang siya kinakabahan for the upcoming “reunion” na naman.

 

So here he was, alone on a cold December night. He just got back from Kyungsoo’s place, apparently, every coat na gagamitin sa wedding nila ay customized, kahit sa kanya na best man lang naman ni Kyungsoo. He met Kyungsoo’s designer and wedding coordinator, too. Their suits were done, but they were called for last minute fittings just in case may tumaba o pumayat sa kanila.

 

And It’s been what? A few weeks since Chanyeol flew to Australia, also a few weeks since they got a hold of the building permit which is already a GO signal. Baekhyun went to a few showrooms here and there, sobrang hands on ni Baekhyun sa project na ito kung tutuusin na he almost feels like it’s his home he’s designing pero hindi niya sasabihin ‘yon syempre.   

 

He doesn’t have any form of communication with Chanyeol, not like he has to talk to him. He opens his phone and scrolls thru his Instagram feed, pinterest boards, facebook messages, and twitter feed.

 

His dog, laying down by his foot habang namimili siya ng movie na papanoorin niya today. It was the usual Sunday night, he doesn’t have work or anything to do.

 

He sees Kyungsoo online kasi may mga retweets ng news articles of Chanyeol during his Australia shoot and tweeting Chanyeol _“congrats!!!”_ so he switches to Instagram to check… _stuff._

 

Not like aaminin niyang is-stalk niya si Chanyeol, but that’s exactly what he’s doing right now.

 

And being the stupid 30 year old he is, syempre may na-double tap siyang post.

 

He panicked and pressed it a couple more times.

 

Pero na-unlike naman niya. But it was too late, he liked a post from thirty weeks ago.

 

So here he was, alone on a cold December night… kaka-like-unlike lang ng post ng ex almost niya. A post from weeks ago. He throws his phone pero may nag-ping dahil may notification. _That better not be Chanyeol, sana hindi siya online._

 

But alas, hindi siya anak ng Diyos, there in front of his screen ay isang notification na nag-DM sa kanya si Chanyeol. Not after a notification of CJ Park’s account following him both at B&D’s Instagram account pati na ang personal account ni Baekhyun.

 

Ngayon palang naririnig niya na ang tawa ni Kyungsoo, nararamdaman niya na ang laway na tatalsik kapag tinawanan siya right in his face. Sana lamunin siya ng lupa because that’s what he wants right now.

 

Hindi pa nga siya tinitigilan ni Kyungsoo about sa pagngawa niya na kamukha ni Jongin na _friend_ ni Chanyeol na kamukha ng _friend_ ni Chanyeol si _ADONIS_ na _friend_ ni Chanyeol na Chanyeol’s _friend._

 

He opens the notification at nakita ang DM ni Chanyeol sa kanya. _“Hey.”_

 

Gusto sana niyang i-leave on read si Chanyeol, pero nagulat siya dahil walang ibang message na iba si Chanyeol. Pero mas nagulat siya nang mag-ring ang phone niya.

 

There in front of his screen ay “Mr. Park”

 

Syempre hindi niya sinagot agad. Pina-ring niya, three-four times before accepting the call. He pressed his ears and hindi muna siya nagsalita _, “Hey.”_ Ang narinig niyang sagot ni Chanyeol.

 

“Bakit?” Ang tanong agad ni Baekhyun. Straight to the point walang paligoy-ligoy.

 

Narinig niya ang low chuckle na binitawan ng kausap niya sa kabilang linya _. “Are you free?”_

 

Nagmeet ang kilay ni Baekhyun at napaupo siya ng mas maayos mula sa pagkaka-half-higa niya sa couch niya. Nagulat din ang aso niya kaya naman nagising din ito at nakipagtitigan sa kanya. He shrugs and mouths _“Ewan ko din?!”_ to his dog. Parang gago lang.

_“You there?”_ Narinig niya si Chanyeol.

 

“Uh, why?” Ang sagot lang niya kay Chanyeol. Batuhan lang sila ng tanong, nice.

_“I have questions about the renovation,”_ ang sabi ni Chanyeol, _“Really important, can I drop by tonight?”_

 

“Can’t it wait til Monday?” Ang tanong niya, “I’m _at home_ , wala ako sa office. It’s _a Sunday_.”

_“Yeah, I know you’re at home. We need to talk about it now, kasi nga urgent.”_

 

Baekhyun sighs, of course it’s about business. Why else would he call him in the middle of the night? “I’ll text you my address.”

_“Great!”_ Ang boses ni Chanyeol ay mas malakas, _“See you, then.”_

 

Binaba ni Baekhyun ang call at nakipagtitigan ulit sa aso niya. “What the hell is happening?” Kung saan sumagot ang aso niya by walking away and ignoring him. _Honestly, same, Macchs._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There were three consecutive knocks kasunod ng dalawang hit sa doorbell ang ingay na nagresonate sa unit na narinig ni Baekhyun. He went up to the door, hindi na niya chineck ang peephole para tignan ang nasa labas.

 

Nang buksan niya ang pinto ay nagulat siya dahil may dalang pagkain si Chanyeol, guessing by the paper bags na hawak niya, and wine on the other. “Wine night?” He asks, peeking inside.

 

“Pasok, let’s talk so you can leave na agad.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun habang sinasara ang pinto after him, ignoring whatever Chanyeol said.

 

“Actually, wala naman akong question. I said that because I know you won’t let me go here without any reason.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol na lumingon sa kanya at nagtuluy-tuloy sa pagpasok.

_I fucking knew it._ Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang bridge ng ilong niya, kasunod ay ang batok. Kala niya work ang papatay sa kanya, but guess not, it’s probably a client. Chanyeol.

 

“What do you want, Chanyeol?” He asks, dire-diretso siya sa couch niya sa living room. Dinaanan lang niya si Chanyeol na nilalapag ang mga bitbit niya sa breakfast bar ni Baekhyun.

 

“I just got back from Australia,” ang sabi ni Chanyeol, “Like, a week ago.”

 

“Anong gagawin ko with that information?” Baekhyun sighs, “Why did you come here?”

 

“To hang out.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol, _“Where do you keep your wine glasses?”_

_“Overhead cupboards,”_ He answers, “ _Hang out_ , ang tagal-tagal ko ring di narinig yan from someone. Why?”

 

He hears the clinking of the glasses and before he knows it, iniaabot na sa kanya ni Chanyeol ang isang baso with wine. “Is this the same wine we had at Sala Bistro?”

 

Chanyeol nodded, “You drank so much when we met for the first time after ten years, I figured baka yan ang paborito mo. Beer dapat dadalhin ko, but wine’s healthier.”

 

Baekhyun half laughs and half cries, “Aren’t you quite the observer, Mr. Health Buff. Where’s the reckless Chanyeol ten years ago?” Isang lagok niya lang ang wine, kaya naman inihain niya ang glass niya sa direksyon ni Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol smiled and poured another glass for Baekhyun, _“Where’s my Baekhyun, ten years ago?”_

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I said, drink your wine.”

 

Baekhyun swore he heard something, pero he chose to ignore it. Naramdaman niya ang aso sa may paanan niya, napansin din ito ni Chanyeol _. “Hey, buddy.”_ Ang bati neto. “You have a dog?”

 

“He’s Macchiato, he’s a year old now. I got him as a gift,” Baekhyun smiles at the thought of baby Macchs, and Kyungsoo’s _“Para di ka masungit, di ka tatandang binata. You’re a dad now.”_

 

“Cute.” Chanyeol says, “What were you doing kanina, besides _stalking me_?”

 

Nagscoff si Baekhyun, “Kapal ng mukha. I was watching a movie.”

 

“Really, a movie. Not the interview cuts posted on my Instagram?” Pang-aasar ni Chanyeol sa kanya. At nakita niyang magagalit na naman si Baekhyun kaya agad din niya itong binawi, “Okay, okay. I’ll stop.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the silence, Macchiato’s steady breathing, and a couple glasses of wine. Their snacks long forgotten, cue sa eksenang iniikot ni Baekhyun ang daliri sa bibig ng baso na hawak niya. He was zoning out. Staring outside his unit’s window, staring at the steady lights ng mga buildings.

 

Halos makalimutan ni Baekhyun na may kasama nga pala siya, and he turns his head towards Chanyeol’s direction.

 

Nangulat siya when he saw Chanyeol doing the same, but instead, he was staring at Baekhyun. At hindi siya umiwas ng tingin nang magkatinginan sila ni Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun notes how Chanyeol was dressed in his casual clothes, ibang-iba sa mga damit na sinusuot niya tuwing magkikita sila ni Baekhyun for a meeting. He was wearing an old shirt na fitted to accentuate every dip and curve of his body, humahapit in all the right places lalo na sa dibdib and sa braso, and an old pair of sweats that probably costs like 6-digit peso.

 

Baekhyun feels a little underdressed, they’re wearing clothes almost alike pero not quite.

 

He feels underdressed dahil kahit pareho sila, Chanyeol still looks like he came straight out of a magazine. They’re both in their early thirties, but mas bakas sa mukha ni Baekhyun ang stress and old age. Wala nang trace ng youthful days, it was gone.

 

At kahit sobrang dami nang napapansin ni Baekhyun ay nakatitig parin si Chanyeol sa kanya.

 

“Why?” Ang bulong ni Baekhyun sa kanya, ignoring ang pagkabog ng dibdib niya. He should probably ask Chanyeol to leave. Wala naman silang ginawa kundi small talk and uminom.

 

“I was just thinking,” ang panimula ni Chanyeol, voice so low halos maramdaman ni Baekhyun bawat syllable neto pababa sa spine niya, “What if you… said yes and never disappeared.”

_Heto na nga_ , “Chanyeol, it’s late. You should probably go.”

 

“Well, I think _you_ should probably give me an explanation.” Ang sagot sa kanya instead of leaving.

 

“I told you already, I just couldn’t.” Ang halos pagod na pagod na sagot ni Baekhyun, “Diba? I said not _when I don’t have my life figured out yet.”_

 

“Pwede naman natin yon i-figure out together.” Ang sabi lang ni Chanyeol.

 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun sighs, “Are we really talking about this? You know how hard it was for me.”

 

“If not now, kailan?” He asks, “ _You knew how hard it was for me._ Naisip mo ba ‘yon? You avoided me for ten years, Baekhyun.”

_“I was not avoiding you.”_

 

“Eh ano sa tingin mo ang ginagawa mo before all of these?” Ang mariin na tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

 

“I was not avoiding you,” umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun sa kanya, “For ten years, inisip ko lang na ako nalang ang hindi magpapakita. Wala akong maihaharap sa iyo. Funny how you think it was so easy, at hindi ako nahirapan. You celebrities have it easy, lalo na ikaw, anak ka pa nga ng isang kilala sa industriya.”

 

“Oh you think I had it _easy?_ ” Ang kalmado pero halos galit na tono ni Chanyeol ang nangingibabaw, “Itinakwil ako ni Dad, itinakwil _kami_ ni Dad because of his second family. You know what he said? I should never show myself on TV, or wherever. Narating ko ‘tong posisyon ko sa buhay without anyone’s help, not even my father, Baekhyun. So magdahan-dahan ka sa sinasabi mo. _You don’t know anything_ , _you_ were _gone_ for ten years. Ano bang alam mo?”

 

“You rejected me in front of our friends,” Ang bulong sa kanya ni Chanyeol noong matapos ang isang mahaba at mapanakit na sagot, “But I figured, it was okay. We could still be friends, but you blocked me sa lahat ng forms ng communication na mayroon tayo. You made a decision na i-cut off ako sa buhay mo.”

_You invented ghosting._ Narinig ni Baekhyun ang boses ng mga kaibigan niya sa utak niya. “Chanyeol, I’m sorry.” Lang ang nasabi ni Baekhyun, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Ten years late.” Ang natatawang sagot ni Chanyeol, “Okay lang. I still remember what you told me. You don’t see yourself with someone after college dahil you want to figure things out yourself, what was it? _Gusto ko muna tuparin ang pangarap ko, not now, not when kailangan pa ng apprenticeship for boards. I want to focus for the boards. I want to be the best.”_

 

“Stop,” ang bulong ni Baekhyun, “You make it sound like I was such an asshole.”

 

“Oh, but you were,” ang gatong naman ni Chanyeol sa kanya kaya natawa silang dalawa, “Ikaw yung pangarap ko noon, Baekhyun. Pero nung sinabi mo yun, I realized, I was not part of your _everything,_ ni-hindi nga pala ako kasama sa mga pangarap mo.”

 

“Chanyeol, hindi lang ‘yon. I said no, kasi naduduwag ako. I wanted to say yes,” Ang page-explain niya, “I wanted to say yes but I was scared.”

 

“But why were being such an ass this whole time,” rhetoric question talaga dapat siya, “That was ten years ago.”

 

Baekhyun laughs and nilagok niya ang isang baso pang wine na natitira na hawak niya. “I avoided Sam Smith like the plague. I _know it_ happened way before he was a thing. Every song reminded me of you, and how I made a mistake of letting you go. Guess it’s too late.” Ang tuloy-tuloy na daldal ni B. “Kyungsoo gave me concert tickets, I burned that shit with a lighter in front of him.”

 

He helps himself by pouring another sa glass niya, narinig niya ang low chuckle ni Chanyeol. “I met him once, when I went to LA for a shoot.”

 

“Sana sinabi mo, _“sino ba nanakit sayo?”_ ” Ang pagbibiro ni Baekhyun. “Have you heard his song Midnight Train? That shit _hurt._ I tell you, it’s like he’s putting alcohol over a fresh cut. Sadista si gago.”

 

“Eh, ikaw, sino ba nanakit sayo?” Ang tanong sa kanya.

 

Baekhyun looks at him and says, “Sarili ko. Sobrang ambitious. Selfish. _Toxic._ ”

 

Hindi inaasahan ni Baekhyun ang paghawak ni Chanyeol sa kamay niya. Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol pataas hanggang sa mukha niya. “You’re not… _only a little lang_.”

 

Baekhyun laughs. “Siraulo.” And he looks away, pero binalik niya ang tingin kay Chanyeol dahil humigpit ang hawak neto sa kamya niya, sasabihin sana niya ang “aray” pero hindi na niya nagawa. There were tears budding sa mga mata niya, tears na halos isang ihip lang ay alam niyang bibigay siya at hahayaang umagos nalang.

 

Biglang sumunggab si Chanyeol for his lips, he gives a muffled response. Pero it sounded like a moan. In-angle ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya para mahalikan si Baekhyun nang mas maayos, mas marahan.

 

Baekhyun responded by licking Chanyeol’s lower lip.

 

Of course bibigay si Chanyeol, Chanyeol’s always been a sucker for Baekhyun. Not that alam ni Baekhyun yun. Baekhyun’s head, cradled by Chanyeol’s hand, and Baekhyun’s hands running up and down Chanyeol’s neck, arms, his back.

 

And there it was, the first roll ng luha pababa sa pisngi ni Baekhyun. Ang unang pag-agos ng luha, in ten years, hindi iniyakan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Sure, there were times na maiisip niya ang what ifs but that didn’t even make him cry.

 

And before anything happens, bigla niyang itinulak si Chanyeol. Halos parang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Baekhyun dahil sa nangyari, “Stop.” He says while wiping his cheeks, and also pati ang mga labi niya, “We can’t.”

 

“What?” Ang frustrated na sagot ni Chanyeol, bakas na bakas ang inis sa boses niya. Habang pinapanood si Baekhyun na punasan ang bibig niya. It was as if he was trying to erase the fact na they were kissing a few seconds ago.

 

“Your _boyfriend._ Jongin.”

 

Chanyeol’s intense and angry stare turned soft. He smiled and sumandal siya sa couch, “He’s not my boyfriend, Baekhyun.”

 

And this time, si Baekhyun naman ang nagsabi ng isang pagalit na _“What?”_ at sinundan pa ng “If you’re cheating on him, and you’re lying, please, wag ako.”

 

“I told you, he’s not my boyfriend. He’s my bestfriend.” Ang sabi niya. “Jongin’s in a relationship with this photographer, Sehun Oh? Yung mahigpit na kalaban ni Magbanua?”

_Oh._

 

So hindi sila ni _Adonis._

 

Kaya siguro tinawanan lang siya ni Kyungsoo dahil alam ni Kyungsoo kung sino si Jongin at kung ano ang papel niya sa buhay ni Chanyeol. And he feels a little guilty dahil kung anu-ano ang sinabi niya kay Jongin at kay Chanyeol.

 

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung tatawa siya o iiyak ulit, ramdam parin niya ang labi ni Chanyeol against his own. Tears now dry sa kanyang mga pisngi. Mas mabilis parin ang pagturn ng ulo niya nang marinig niya si Chanyeol sa tabi niya, “Did you ever love me? Ten years ago?”

 

To which Baekhyun responded by saying, _Fuck it_ , and settling himself on Chanyeol’s lap. “I did. And I think,” He lowers his head and meets Chanyeol in an open mouthed kiss, “I still do.”

 

There it was, Chanyeol’s dimples. Chanyeol’s eyes crinkling with mirth, “It took us ten years of avoiding each other… and a few weeks of you being an asshole to your client.”

 

“It took me two diplomas AND my own firm,” Ang pagcocorrect ni Baekhyun, still on Chanyeol’s lap. “Remember when I said na nagbago ka? You didn’t. You’re still the same Chanyeol ten years ago.”

 

“I _wish_ I could say the same to you, Mr. Byun,” Ang pang-aasar sa kanya, ginaya pa ni Chanyeol ang tono ni Baekhyun noon. “How do people call this… kupal? _Kupal ka.”_

 

Hinampas tuloy siya ni Baekhyun. Napa- _Ah!_ si Chanyeol, OA lang. Hindi naman masakit. “Baekhyun,” ang bulong niya habang nakayakap sa Baekhyun na nasa lap parin niya, amoy wine, amoy home. “We have a lot of catching up to do.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Where’s your bedroom?”

 

Nagulat si Baekhyun kaya napa-shot up siya sa pagkakayakap kay Chanyeol. “Agad?”

 

“I was thinking of spooning and catching up? Kwentuhan tayo?” Ang sagot sa kanya ni Chanyeol, “What were you _thinking_ about, B?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And if this was your local romance film directed by Olivia Lamasan o ang teen romcom film directed by Antonette Jadaone, malamang dito na papasok ang theme song ng movie habang magpapan ang shot sa dalawa.

 

Sa kwarto ni Baekhyun, nakahiga lang silang dalawa magkatabi. They weren’t even cuddling, but Baekhyun’s head was resting on Chanyeol’s right arm. True to Chanyeol’s words, all they did was talk… medj.

 

If it were a movie, malamang tumutugtog na ang Somewhere Only We Know by Keane pero it was probably going to be sung by Jonalyn Viray or Morisette in their own rendition tapos may cinematic shot of them in slow motion, laughing and blushing so hard. It was probably because of the wine kanina, pwero pwede ring they still feel kilig kahit matatanda na sila. Hindi mukhang 30 year olds, it was as if they were back ten years ago at walang nangyari.

 

Swak na swak ang _“I’m getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you’re gonna let me in? I’m getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.”_

 

They laughed and shared stories na na-miss nila habang nag-iiwasan, habang hindi nila pinipiling magtagpo ang mga landas nila.

 

Magkaharap na sila ngayon, the silence was almost deafening after the both of them laughed. May awkward silence. Walang ibang marinig si Baekhyun kundi ang steady breathing nilang dalawa at ang palakas na palakas na pagtibok ng puso niya dahil nilalapit ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya papalapit kay Baekhyun.

 

And Baekhyun found himself closing the distance kasi babagal-bagal pa si Chanyeol for effect. They waited ten years, they avoided each other for ten years, and magkaka-audacity pa para magbagal?

 

The kiss this time tasted nothing like the first. Walang ibang malasahan si Baekhyun kundi ang faint taste of wine and just Chanyeol. Every sense ni Baekhyun ay punong-puno ng _Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol._

 

Mabilis kumilos si Chanyeol, kung kanina ay magkatabi lang sila ay nagawan na ni Chanyeol na imaneobra ang mas maliit na katawan ni Baekhyun na pumailalim sa kanya. To which Baekhyun moans into the kiss na, “Dahan-dahan lang.”

 

Of course, being Chanyeol, he ignores him… _kinda._ And started attacking Baekhyun’s neck with kisses pagkahubad niya ng top niya. He went for the neck talaga agad-agad and started marking Baekhyun sa lugar na alam niyang hindi maitatago.

 

Every expanse of skin na exposed, Chanyeol felt like he was coming home. So he did everything to feel every inch, to feel welcomed back home.

 

Chanyeol removed every piece of clothing na humahadlang para magdikit ang kanilang mga balat na nag-iinit. Baekhyun knew where this was going pero wala siyang sinasabi at ginagawa kundi ang matunaw sa palad ni Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol’s lips were travelling at every part of Baekhyun’s skin, mapping.

 

“Kailan ang huli mo?” ang tanong ni Chanyeol.

 

“Matagal na,” naman ang sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

 

They both knew what that meant. And Chanyeol’s going to make sure na ang ipaparamdam niya ngayong gabi kay Baekhyun ay sapat na para bumawi sa ilang taong pinagkait ang init ng pagmamahal sa kanilang dalawa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And of course, hindi mawawala ang post-coitus eksena, just like the movies, andito sila ngayon nag-uusap. It was still dark outside, hula ni Baekhyun, it’s around three or four in the morning.

 

“Why _Jules?_ ” Ang tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya, “Like, where did _Julian_ come from?”

 

“It’s not _Julyan_ , it’s _Joo-lee-yehn_ , Baekhyun. Inisip ng Manager ko that time, I need a name na tatatak.” Ang page-explain ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “It was Julian Park, and then nung lumipat ako ng agency, they decided to name me CJ Park. And then that was it, mas kilala na ako as CJ. CJ Park, _Tommy Hilfiger ambassador_.”

 

May hand gestures pa si Chanyeol. Baekhyun found it so endearing. Nagsnort si Baekhyun at _Tommy Hilfiger_.

 

“I like Chanyeol better.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun in a quiet voice. “It’s… your name.”

 

“I never asked, but since _, you know_ , we never happened about ten years ago. Did you ever went on dates?” Ang mahinang tanong niya kay Baekhyun na nakatitig din sa kisame.

 

“I did. But it was just a few dinners, drinks. Never really considered them dates, i _t’s whatever_ … it always ends with _you’re always busy, you’re too much to handle_. As if that was my fault,” Ang sagot niya, “Eh ikaw?”

 

“I did. A few of them from the same line of work,” Naramdaman ni Baekhyun na iniayos ni Chanyeol ang sarili para mas kumportable silang dalawa sa pagkakacuddle sa kama, “It just didn’t feel right. I figured, baka I was just not capable of returning feelings, or love, in general. After what happened, it just never worked for me.”

 

“Well, now, I think mine never worked because they were not you.” Bulong ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “It won’t work kasi they’re not you, Chanyeol.”

 

Ngumiti si Chanyeol bago lumingon sa kanya habang nakahiga sila sabay halik sa temples ni Baekhyun, “How did you manage all of these,” winave niya ang kamay, sa direction ng bawat sulok ng kwarto, motioning at every expensive looking furniture.

 

“A lot of tears, little to no sleep, and a lot of coffee.” Ang sabi niya, he yawned before saying, “It’s starting to pay off.”

 

“Is it?” Tumagilid na si Chanyeol para harapin siya, he reached to brush Baekhyun’s hair away from his eyes, “I’m glad you’ve come this far. Kahit na you hurt me so much, but that didn’t make me think twice sa kagalingan mo. I knew you’d be amazing.”

 

“Anong nangyari sa Australia that made you realize,” Baekhyun asked, “That you should barge into my condo and barge right back into my life?”

 

“It was all mom,” Ang sagot, “She made me think of how she met Dad, and she thought na that was the start of her life, yung ideal. But she said, hindi, it was when she had my sister, and of course ako.

 

“She said iba-iba ang simula ng story ng buhay ng iba’t-ibang tao, how hers started when she had my ate, how my ate’s story started when she met her husband,” Chanyeol swallowed the lump in his throat, “And she said, mine never ended. Lalo na nung nawala ka. She said _hindi pa kayo tapos and hindi uusad ang istorya mo, ang istorya niyo ni Baekhyun, kung hindi ka kikilos_.”

 

Walang masabi si Baekhyun, wala rin siyang magawa kundi pakinggan ang tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol. “I don’t believe in second chances. I don’t want to start over.” Ang bulong niya.

 

“We won’t,” ang bulong din sa kanya ni Chanyeol, “That’s because, we’re only continuing where we left off.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Ten years ago, tinanong kita, sa harap ni Oble, sa harap ng mga kaibigan natin, _will you be mine?”_ Ang tanong ni Chanyeol, “Ngayon, wala man si Oble anywhere in sight, no sunflowers, but Architect Byun, will you be mine?”

 

“Arte,” ang suntok ni Baekhyun sa balikat ni Chanyeol, “Ten years ago, I said _I couldn’t._ I think, this time, okay, _I will?”_

 

“Di ka sure?”

 

“Ugh,” ang nasabi ni Baekhyun, “Bahala ka d’yan.”

 

Isang halik sa noo. Isang halik sa temples niya, isa sa pisngi. “I love you,” Ang sabi niya habang nakayakap ng mahigpit sa pinakamamahal, not actually expecting an answer dahil tinetest lang naman niya ang waters.

 

“Ang bilis mo naman, I… love you, too.” Ang nahihiyang sagot ni Baekhyun, “I’m sorry it took us ten years… duwag kasi ako.”

 

“Kailangan mong _bumawi_ sa akin, ten years ‘yon.”

 

Papikit-pikit na si Baekhyun bago nag-hum in acknowledgement, nagscoot pa siya palapit para nakalagay ang mukha niya sa bare na dibdib ni Chanyeol.

 

“Are you sleepy?”

 

Naramadaman nalang ni Chanyeol ang sagot niya, by nodding his head slowly. Each nod, slower than the last.

 

“Oh come on, I was expecting something, like another round.” Pagbibiro ni Chanyeol bago siya napahiyaw ng, “Ah! Masakit, aray-aray!” dahil kinurot siya ni Baekhyun sa tagiliran.

 

“Shut up.” Ang ngiti ni Baekhyun habang nakapikit. “Next time na. We’re too old for this.”

 

“Okay. But, just so you know, B. Sobrang tatag kaya ng stamina ko for a thirty year old man.”

 

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun groans, _“Shut up.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magulo at maingay sa office, malayo mula sa photos sa magazines kung saan ito nafeature bilang one of the highly sought for na design firm sa bansa.

 

“Good morning, sir B!” Bati ng assistant niya habang iniaabot sa kanya ang warm cup of coffee niya at ang bagong files for Baekhyun’s approval. “CBN called, tinatanong nila if tuloy ka sa interview on Wednesday for their show! And also, Real Living called for an editorial na ikaw ang ifefeature. You also have seminars na ikaw po ang speaker, and three showrooms na invited ka.”

 

“Ang dami, ang aga-aga.” Ang sagot lang ni Baekhyun before drinking is coffee, “Yes, of course tuloy yun. Lahat. It’s this week, right?”

 

“Yes,” At tuloy-tuloy lang silang naglalakad. Seulgi notes how Baekhyun’s sweater looked unfamiliar so she comments, “Bagay sa’yo ang cream.” To which Baekhyun answers _“You think so?”_

 

“Please send me November’s files, may kailangan ako i-check.” Baekhyun says, “Also, make sure to cancel my afternoon meetings, I’ll be out by 12:00 noon.”

 

Nagulat si Seulgi at napahinto siya sa paglalakad, “Even the meeting with Mr. Go?” Ang hesitant na pagtatanong ng assistant niya, “Why?”

 

“I’m going out on a date!” Ang nonchalant na sigaw ni Baekhyun while walking to his office, taking a quick swig ng coffee niya. “Don’t forget the documents I asked you. Make sure to bring it to my office before I leave.”

 

And at that moment sa gitna ng office kung saan naglakad palayo si Baekhyun, ay nagsi-angat ang mga ulo ng staff niya sa bawat working station, no cubicles. Nagsitayo pa ang iba to make sure na ang Boss talaga nila ang naririnig na nagsabi. Pumalakpak pa ang iba (Read: Joy) while hooting, pati na ang _“Go, Boss B!”_ in a very parently voice (Read: Wendy)

 

Napangiti si Seulgi before crossing out several meeting scheduled for today. _Monday na Monday,_ she notes and shakes his head.

 

Pero before siya mahuli, she says, “Hi, Yerim!” Ang bati niya sa nasa tabi niyang workstation kung san siya nakatayo, “Pakihatid naman kay Sir B ang November Files! Thanks!” before siya tumakbo papuntang office ni Boss D niya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The much awaited wedding ni Junmyeon Kim and Kyungsoo Do ay dumating rin. The ceremony was everything but grand. It was an intimate event both para sa partidos ng groom. It was a lovely day, almost a week just before Christmas. Everyone made sure to add this day to their schedules as it was not just a special day for the ones getting married pero para sa mga nagmamahal din sa kanila.

 

And to everyone’s surprise, both Baekhyun and Chanyeol went to the same event.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol who were both seen at different occasions but never the same one, are finally here. Not trying to steal the soon to be wed’s spotlight, hindi lang talaga maiwasan ng mga tao na magulat sa presence ng dalawa.

 

Not only that pero siguro it was shocking to see them arrive at the same time. What’s more shocking ay pumasok silang dalawa na magkahawak ang kamay. Agaw pansin dahil Baekhyun was also wearing a shade of baby blue for his tux na motif ng kasal ng dalawa, and well, Chanyeol’s presence palang ay mapapalingon ka talaga.

 

It was all _“Oh my god?! Totoo na ba ito?!”_ than _“How have you been?”_

 

It was hard to answer most of the questions lalo na sa mga asa-asawa ng mga kaibigan nila noon na halata sa mukha nila ang pagtataka kung bakit magkasama sila, but Chanyeol’s warm hand on his lower back gives him enough balance para di matumba sa lahat ng pambabato ng mga katanungan sa kanila.

 

Now at the newly-wed couple’s reception, everyone was just having the time of their lives.

 

The ceremony went by quickly, napakaganda na masaksihan ang pag-iisang dibdib ng dalawang tao. To witness such event tugged at Baekhyun’s heartstrings, not because napag-iiwanan na siya ng panahon when everyone’s getting married and having their lives figured out.

 

Everyone’s having a couple of drinks, the food had been served, there’s a soft muted tune of a jazzy background music over people chatting and the clinks of the utensils against the plates. Sagana ang bagong kasal sa mga pagbati, ngunit mas sagana sa bati ang ngayong nagkabalikang sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

 

“Aww, tignan mo nga naman,” ang bati ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun, “Inagawan mo pa akong limelight, _on my wedding day?”_

 

Ngumiti naman si Baekhyun at inextend ang arms para yakapin ang kaibigan. Kanina pa niya gustong yakapin ang bestfriend niya ngunit natatakot sila parehong maiyak, well, as emotional professionals. “I’m so, _so, so happy for you_ , Kyungsoo. Alam mo ‘yan.”

 

“I know,” ang bulong ni Kyungsoo habang pinapantayan ang higpit ng yakap ng kaibigan sa kanya, “Kahit lagi mo akong inaaway dahil I’m always right _and you’re not.”_

 

Bumitiw sa pagkakayakap si Baekhyun at tumingin ng masama kay Kyungsoo, “Aawayin kita on your wedding day.”

 

“You won’t,” ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo bago siya tuluyang bumitaw para si Chanyeol naman ang yakapin.

 

Si Baekhyun naman ang yumakap kay Junmyeon, “ _Dad,_ you got married to my bestfriend.”

 

“Shut up, B.” Ang natatawang sagot sa kanya ni Junmyeon, “Until when will you call me _dad_?”

 

“I won’t,” ang sabi ni Baekhyun, “Between you and Kyungsoo, I like your advices better. Kasi you don’t make me feel like I’m so stupid.”

 

“But you are!” Ang sabat ni Kyungsoo bago may nagflash sa kanilang apat. Sabay-sabay silang lumingon sa source ng ilaw at nakita ang isang matangkad na lalaki, all broad shoulders and large lens.

 

“Continue,” ang sabi nito while taking shots and motioning for them to huddle closer. Nagkatinginan si Kyungsoo at Chanyeol bago umubo-ubo ang latter para itago ang ngiti. Ang secretive smile na shineshare ni Kyungsoo at Chanyeol ang nagconfuse kay Baekhyun.

 

Pero mas lalong naconfuse si Baekhyun dahil biglang lumapit si Jongin sa kanila, “Congratulations, Kuya!” Ang bati neto sa bagong kasal, they did the usual batian, beso and a bro hug.

 

_Kuya?_

 

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang confused aura ng bestfriend niya kaya siya na mismo ang nagsalita, “Baekhyun, this is _Jongin._ I’m _sure_ you met him already pero ipapakilala ko lang ulit, he’s Junmyeon’s second cousin _, I think. Ang laki masyado ng angkan ng Kims,_ and he’s Chanyeol’s _bestfriend_ for like, four years already,”

 

Tuluy-tuloy lang si Kyungsoo, “Jongin, this is _Baekhyun_ , my bestfriend. Your bestfriend’s first love, and now, boyfriend I _think_.”

 

Nagkamay sila ulit and Baekhyun dies a little bit on the inside, tinawag niya pang boytoy noong napagkamalan niyang magkarelasyon sila ni Chanyeol. He ignores na tinawag na siya ni Kyungsoo na boyfriend ni Chanyeol.

 

“And that, is Sehun Oh. Sikat all around the country, ang hirap niyang i-book as a photographer and videographer, we’re glad he’s here. He’s _Jongin’s boyfriend_.” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo lastly, “Now kilala na natin ang isa’t-isa,”

 

Kinamayan din ni Baekhyun si Sehun sa available netong kamay without the camera, kung saan naman sinabihan siya ni Sehun ng, “Saw your works on TV, I’m a big fan.”

 

Nahiya naman ang pagkahumble niya at sinabing, “Thank you, I try my best. We should work together sometime.” To which Sehun responded with a nod and an approval which probably means _“i-book mo muna ako, mahal ang oras ko.”_

 

Nagulat naman sila nang may umuubo-ubo ng excuse me sa gilid at nakita ang tatlo pa sa barkada noong college.

It was Minseok Kim and Jongdae Kim, almost known as the inseparable duo, everybody knows they like each other except them. They stay as friends, not really aware of each other’s feelings, honestly gusto nalang silang pag-untugin ni Kyungsoo gaya ng pag-untog niya kay Baekhyun para magising sa katotohanan.

 

Then followed by the family man, Yixing Zhang. The only straight person in their barkada, despite being the only no homo dude in the barkada, walang judgment sa friends niya. He was the first one to get married and have kids, to which Baekhyun still apologizes dahil hindi siya naka-attend sa binyag ng panganay ni Yixing.

 

They share a few hugs between each other, mga pagbati at kantyaw and it didn’t even feel like ten years had passed.

 

“Nagpakita ka rin!” Ang bati ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun, “And with Chanyeol?!” ang eskandalosong dagdag niya.

 

“Does this mean…” Hindi natuloy at nagtrail off lang ang question ni Minseok at sumesenyas lang sa kanilang dalawa kung saan naman siya tinawanan ni Chanyeol at sinagot ng “ _Yeah, kinda.”_

 

“I told you, guys,” ang kindat ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol at tumingin ulit sa barkada, “Sabi ko sa inyo, _going to B &D is the right choice_. You want a house, B&D will gave you a _home._ ”

 

“Architect Byun,” ang bati ni Yixing sa kanya, “Dapat sa binyag ng bunso ko nandun ka na ah, ninong ka. You bailed on us nung sa panganay ko, and my second.”

 

“She’s pregnant?” Ang gulat na tanong ni Baekhyun at nasundan ng tanong ni Junmyeon na, _“Again?”_

 

“What can I say?” Ang sagot ni Yixing at tinapik naman siya sa likod ni Kyungsoo. Bumulong si Minseok ng “Ang tindi talaga ni Yixing!”

 

Natawa ang grupo at narinig nila nag pagflash ulit, this time si Junmyeon na ang nagsabi na kuhanan sila ng litrato dahil, finally, nakumpleto rin sila after ten years.

 

 

They arranged themselves, it almost looked like the first barkada picture Baekhyun had sa office niya. But this time, Chanyeol was beside him, arms locked around Baekhyun’s small frame at si Baekhyun naman ay snug between Chanyeol’s arms and his chest. Beside him ay ang bagong kasal but they were posing left hands raised and right hand pointing to their wedding rings na fresh pa sa pagkakasuot. Yixing being the “seventh” wheel ay naka-what can I say na pose at nakapagitna sa pagitan nila Minseok at Jongdae. Si Jongdae ay nakaakbay naman kay Yixing… without even noticing na sa kanya nakatingin si Minseok sa litrato.

 

Finally.

 

Sehun took a few shots of the barkada, Kyungsoo being Kyungsoo, halatang high pa from the ganap because it feels all to real para ikasal sa taong pinakamamahal niya, he says something along the lines of, _“To the last dick of my life!”_

 

Nagkagulatan sila dahil sa biglang sinigaw ni Kyungsoo habang nagpapakuha sila ng litrato at hindi nila napigilan ang mga sarili sa pagtawa.

 

The shot looked so candid and everyone’s faces were full of mirth, they’re not as young as they were sa mga litrato nila noong college but they still had the same excitement sa mga bagay pang paparating at higit sa lahat, contentment sa kani-kanilang mga buhay.

 

_Finally._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

BONUS:

 

 

Footsteps can be heard against the hardwood flooring followed by loud pitpats of little paws against the wood. Loud yips and barks are heard and it echoed sa halls ng house, someone’s head peaked from the open kitchen to the foyer. “Hey, Macchs!” Ang bati niya, “Hey, Ames [eyms].”

 

“You’re back early,” Ang sabi neto habang dinadry ang mga kamay sa apron na suot nito. The baby blue apron never looked so good against bare skin. Obviously, hindi na naman nagbother magsuot si Chanyeol ng pantaas and decided to cook topless.

 

Honestly, ang sarap. Hindi pa natitikman ni Baekhyun pero alam niyang masarap… ang ulam na iniluluto ni Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun’s not gonna lie, may faint smell pa ng fresh paint na nagwawaft sa buong bahay. Despite the smell of the food na naririnig niyang nags-sizzle ngayon, amoy bago talaga ang bahay.

 

The four to five months of construction and implementing of the design was not enough dahil may few changes here and there lalo na with the finishing touches which took a good two months dahil Baekhyun wanted nothing but the best for Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun dropped his keys sa may fishbowl on top of the shelvings on the foyer. He removed his shoes and dropped his used foot socks sa hamper sa kanilang powder room, “The seminar was sooooo draining, and I had to run back to the office dahil sa emergency meeting.”  Ang sabi ni Baekhyun habang ginagawa ang mga ito at nagpunta sa kanilang open kitchen.

 

Sinalubong siya ni Chanyeol with open arms, a little hot and sweaty from the kitchen dahil nagluluto nga siya. Baekhyun melted into Chanyeol’s waiting arms burrowing his face against Chanyeol’s neck, kung ano man ang maabot niya, “ _Ang sarap naman_ , I’m so tired.” Ang bulong neto, “How was your day?”

 

“We finished shooting for a perfume ad around 2:00 PM, then we went back sa agency to sign a few endorsement renewals, discussed a new possible project, same old-same old.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol. “I made you seafood risotto.”

 

“So that’s why it smelled good pagpasok ko palang,” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun before he sighs and continues, “I can’t wait to shower para makakain na ako after.”

 

Sinilip ni Baekhyun ang kitchen habang yakap-yakap parin si Chanyeol at nakitang medyo maraming talsik against the white subway tiles sa backsplash and despite not seeing it, alam niyang marami ring talsik sa marble, he says, “I told you black marble countertops would be so efficient.”

 

Sinagot naman siya ni Chanyeol ng “I really wanted the white marble counter top.” While pressing a small kiss sa tuktok ng ulo ni Baekhyun, medyo inaamoy-amoy pa ang bunbunan. A little habit na nakuha ni Chanyeol ever since naging sila… na. _Sila na._

 

It took a few more wine nights before nila inestablish na they’re more than just “yeah, kinda” noong tinanong sila nung kasal ng bestfriend ni Baekhyun na si Kyungsoo. _Yeah, kinda_ is now _Yes, we’re not getting any younger. Bakit papatagalin pa?_

 

“It’s Quartz _, bub._ Magmumukhang madumi palagi, since you never clean up after cooking. And it looks a lot better with brass accents.” Nagnarrow ang mga mata ni Baekhyun, “Trust me, ako ang architect dito.”

 

“Yeah?” Ang pang-aasar ni Chanyeol, “Pero ako ang client dito, I wanted gold accent.”

 

“Gold accents are over-rated, tama na yung meron tayo sa ensuite ng gold, pati sa powder rooms. I know what’s best.” Ang nakapameywang na sagot ni Baekhyun.

 

“Yeah? Well, I know what I want for my house.” Counter ni Chanyeol sa sagot ni Baekhyun.

 

“Hey, it’s _my_ home now too.” Ang kunwaring galit na galit at offend na offend na sagot ni Baekhyun but he can’t help but to smile after realizing what he has said. He’s moving in… slowly. Hindi biglaan, he’s still staying sa condo niya and most of his stuff are still there.

 

Ang nasa bachelor’s pad ni Chanyeol turned family home nila ni Chanyeol ay mostly just Baekhyun’s stuff and tools needed for work, most of his clothes too. Pero minsan nga he’s not even wearing his own clothes kapag nakay Chanyeol siya.

 

Minsan he wears Chanyeol’s clothes pero madalas _they’re not even wearing clothes_.

 

“Yeah? Well, joke’s on you,” Ang nakangiti at mapang-asar na sinabi ni Chanyeol, “ _You’re my home.”_

 

Hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun ang matawa dahil sa narinig. “Yuck. San galing ‘yun?”

 

“Hindi mo ibabalik?!” Ang paninindak ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun laughs and stands on his tippy toes at binigyan si Chanyeol ng isang matamis na halik.

 

“Magshoshower ako.” Ang sabi ni B, waving him off. “Dapat masarap ‘yan, ha?”

 

“Masarap ‘to,” ang sabi ni Chanyeol pero dahil malayo-layo na si Baekhyun dahil paakyat na ito sa hagdan, “Malilimutan mo pangalan mo, _love.”_

 

Narinig niya na namang tumawa si Baekhyun at sumigaw pabalik, “That seafood risotto better be good, _bub._ ”

 

At kung ito nga ay isang romcom film, malamang nagpapan na ang shot sa picture frames na nakapatong sa may console table nila. With probably a rendition of an old song, probably sung a few octaves higher by Morisette in the background. But this time, walang roll ng credits.

 

Wala munang credits for their story has just continued and is no where near the end.

 

Magpapan ang shot, in slow motion sa house ni Chanyeol… and Baekhyun.

 

There are pictures from when Chanyeol first saw the renovated house, sa shot ay kita pa ang blindfold ni Chanyeol na hawak-hawak ni Baekhyun, both of them smiling.

 

There are pictures from when they attended Yixing’s bunso’s christening, Baekhyun carrying a chubby baby girl and Chanyeol na naka-akbay kay Baekhyun.

 

Side by side photos of their barkada from ten years ago and from Kyungsoo’s wedding day almost a year ago, kung saan may evident changes sa dalawang pictures well, one, dahil they all matured but they still have the same smiles as if ten years had not pass between the photos. The candid shot taken was after Kyungsoo cracked his now infamous dick joke, and everyone was laughing, magkakasing laki ang ngiti at tawa na kung maririnig mo ito ay mapapangiti ka rin.

 

The photo from ten years ago was taken home by Baekhyun mula sa office niya, no more sticky post it notes na nakatakip sa mukha niya.

 

The shot would pan out last malamang sa largest picture frame on the table, it was taken just a few months ago, when the house was just recently fully renovated, they called Sehun ( _with Jongin’s help! Sehun is a very busy man._ ) to capture their first photos sa bahay.

 

The photo was of Baekhyun and Chanyeol, both of them on the sofa on their living room with dogs on their laps, it was Macchiato who gained a few years and a few pounds, a lot fatter. On Chanyeol’s lap is a puppy poodle, a black one, they named him _Americano_. It was an inside joke how Baekhyun had named the puppy after a drink just like Macchiato, but Baekhyun remembers the iced Americano Chanyeol gave him the second time they met after ten years but he never drank anyway.

 

It was a beautiful shot even though neither of them were looking at the camera.

 

Lesson of the story would probably be, listen to your bestfriend.

 

Most especially, _lalo na_ , if your bestfriend’s name is _Kyungsoo._

 

Chances are, he’s ~~probably~~ right. Always right.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * _Heim_ is a Nordic term for home.
> 
> Disclaimer, I am not an Architect nor an Interior Designer… mas lalo namang hindi Tommy Hilfiger Ambassador! So if there are mistakes here and there, patawad po. This work was unbeta-ed, and was a working progress for a few months. If there are inconsistencies, I tried to re-read and correct them myself pero kung may nakalusot man, please tell me!!! Also, I’m so sorry _huhu._
> 
> To the prompter, nawa’y nabigyan ko ng hustisya ang napakagandang prompt na iniwan mo para sa amin. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, everyone! Pat sa back dahil nalampasan natin pare-pareho ang 18k words! Yay!


End file.
